Looking Forward
by OTHforever03
Summary: Sequel to Looking Back. The group returns to One Tree Hill once more this time for a wedding. They have overcome struggles and now it is time to celebrate. Looking Forward may not always be easy though.
1. The one who matters

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the first chapter of the sequel to "looking back". I have had this ready for a week now, but could not upload it. Next chapter will be up soon. In the meantime, leave some reviews. Thanks guys and have fun reading the first chapter of "Looking Forward"**_

**_Thanks to Nrgirl90 who gave me the idea used in this chapter._**

Nathan Scott pulled his rental car into a parking spot outside of the small country school. He smiled as he got out of the car and started walking toward the front door. Yes, walking. After almost five months of intense rehab, Nathan Scott was finally walking again without any aide at all. No one had seen him walk outside of his rehab team and the team doctor. Today, Nathan Scott was going to show the one person that mattered the most to him that he had finally reached the light at the end of the tunnel. Today, he was going to show Haley James that he could sweep her off her feet, literally. It was early March, the group would be assembling back in Tree Hill for Peyton and Jake's wedding, well their wedding and Theresa and Skill's wedding also. Yea, Skills had finally popped the question at Christmas time. It took him long enough, is what their friends had all said when they had each received the phone call. The two engaged couples had decided to get married in a double wedding ceremony. The two blushing brides were each about six months pregnant, but neither of them looked it. While, they were in Tree Hill, the girls would be given both a bridal shower and a baby shower. Brooke and Haley had been running around trying to get things together for the last two months, along with help from Anna, Lydia and Karen and even Sam. It took a lot of phone calls and emails, but they had been able to get things in order for the four parties to take place. Even though, Theresa and Peyton had decided to share their special day with each other, they each wanted to have their own parties. Nathan had talked to Haley the night before; he knew she was planning on leaving Saturday, the following day to head to North Carolina. She was going to surprise Lucas at his game before traveling to Tree Hill. What she did not know was that she was in for a surprise herself. Her students also.

Nathan pulled open the front door and looked around; he found what he thought to be the front office and walked in. It was nothing like the front offices at the schools that he had attend, but a small office with one desk and one phone. There was another office behind the desk and an older woman was currently walking through the doorway.

"Can I help you?" she asked with an accent

"I hope so. I am looking for Haley James"

The older woman gave Nathan a look before asking; "May I ask who you are?"

Nathan laughed. Haley had told him that it was a close knit school, well a close knit community for that matter. Nathan stood out like a sore thumb; "I am her boyfriend"

The older woman face's lit up; "You must be Nate. She has talked so much about you"

"Yea, I am Nate and you are?"

"Oh, I am sorry. I am Susan Jackson. I am the secretary, vice principal, receptionist, you name it"

Nathan laughed, "Ah, yes. Haley has mentioned you before. She said you were a great friend"

"Well, she is a great friend too. Are you here to accompany her home to North Carolina?"

"Actually, she doesn't know I am here. I was hoping to surprise her" Nathan replied

"Oh, well" Susan looked at the clock before looking back at Nathan, "I think you picked a great time. Haley should be just getting ready to start her last lesson for the day. I am sure she won't mind the interruption. Come on, I will take you to her classroom."

Nathan followed Susan out of the small office and down a smaller hallway to a doorway. Nathan looked around as they walked.

"I know we are a very small school, but we have just about everything that any other school has. We just have teachers who teach all different grades and different classes"

"I think it is pretty cool to be honest with you" Nathan replied

"Haley told me that I would like you" Susan replied as they stood outside the doorway. Nathan stood in a place that he couldn't be seen, but he could hear Haley's voice. That voice had been what made him get out of bed on the worse days, the voice of encouragement.

Susan knocked on the door causing Haley to stop talking. Susan opened the door and walked in.

"Pardon the interruption, Ms. James, but you have a guest"

"A guest? For who?" Haley asked. They didn't get unannounced guests very often in this small town.

"You Ms. James" Susan said as she turned towards the door. Nathan walked from his hiding spot and smiled toward Haley.

Haley gasped as tears started down her face, "Nathan! You are walking!"

Nathan smiled as he walked towards Haley and pulled her into a hug lifting her off of her feet. "I missed you Hales" Nathan said silently in Haley's ear

"I missed you too" Haley replied through her tears, "I can't believe you are here and you are walking"

"I wanted you to be the first to know" Nathan replied before sitting Haley back on her feet. Haley began to wipe at her tears laughing embarrassingly.

Nathan turned towards the class who before now had no been able to see his face; he was met with silence.

"They still didn't believe you, huh?" Nathan asked Haley

"No" Haley responded before turning to her class, "Guys, I would like you to meet Nathan Scott. Nathan and I grew up together, we have been best friends since diapers and we having dating since last year."

Silence met Haley's statement

A young girl in the front row raised her hand, "Ms. James?"

"Yes, Sara Beth?" Haley asked

"I am sorry we ever doubted you"

Haley laughed. "Guys, it is okay. I knew one day you would believe me."

The whole class began to laugh along with her as did Nathan and Susan.

"How about we say that we are finished with our lessons for now. We have the next week off and I know that you guys all have a lot of questions for Mr. Scott"

"Nathan, please call me Nathan. You make me sound old when you call me Mr. Scott"

Haley laughed, "Okay, Nathan. I am going to go see if Mrs. Albertson is busy. I know the older children would love to meet Nathan also. Guys, be nice"

Haley walked over to Susan as hands went up around her classroom. Every child had a question for Nathan

"He is quite cute," Susan said to her friend

"Yes, he is"

"So you really weren't lying?" Susan said as she laughed

"Nope, there he is NBA star, Nathan Scott in the flesh" Haley laughed as the two women walked out the door and towards the other classroom. "I hope Nora is not too busy"

"I am sure she will stop her lesson for this" Susan said as the two women approached the doorway. Haley knocked and opened the door

"Sorry for the interruption, Mrs. Albertson, but may I please have a word with you?

Nora turned to Haley would a look of concern, "Sure" She said before turning to her class, "I will be right back"

Nora stepped out into the hallway and closed the door before turning to Haley, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great. Nathan is here. He came to surprise me"

"Oh Haley!" Nora said as her face grew into a smile and she threw her arms around Haley. Nora had been just about the only person that believed Haley when she said that had grown up with Nathan and Lucas. Haley had told her that she was dating Nathan when she returned to Montana after her visit to Tree Hill last October.

"I was thinking that your class might want to meet him also"

"I think that would be great. We are really not doing much. The kids are restless with spring break only an hour away" Nora said, "Let's go tell them that you have a surprise"

The two teachers walked into the classroom and stood at the front. The class grew quiet as they looked back and forth between the teachers. Most of the students in Mrs. Albertson's class had been in Haley's class also. There were only a few who had not.

"Class, Ms. James has something to say"

"Well, All of you have heard me say that I grew up with Lucas and Nathan Scott and that we have been best friends since diapers"

"Ms. James, you don't have make up stories. We know the truth," A young boy about thirteen said

"Oh, really, Jacob. Well, why don't you walk down and look in my classroom" Haley said. Jacob had been of those students who had never believed Haley no matter what she said. He still didn't believe that she knew Lucas or Nathan. He only believed that she had grown up in the same town as them. He had also been one of those students that would stop by her house to watch the games. He never did understand why she insisted on watching the basketball games when everyone knew Ms. James was not very athletic herself.

"May I Mrs. Albertson?"

"Of course" Nora said as she smiled. Haley followed Jacob out of his classroom and towards hers. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Nathan.

"Hey Ms. James" Nathan replied as he looked towards her, "Let me guess one of our skeptics"

"Oh, yea. Jacob is one of the biggest. We doesn't believe that we grew up together, just that we grew up in the same town"

"Well" Nathan turned to the class, "Should we set him straight?"

The group shouted 'yes' and than started laughing. They had been enjoying their time with Nathan.

"Jacob, my name is Nathan Scott"

"I know who you are" Jacob replied still shocked

"Well, than you know I won't lie to you, right?"

"Sure"

"Well, Ms. James and I grew up together. We have been best friends since diapers along with my brother, Lucas and another friend, Peyton."

"Did she pay you to say that?" Jacob asked. Haley and Nathan both started laughing

"Why would she have to pay me?"

"So that we would believe her."

"No, She didn't pay me. She is telling the truth. Actually, Ms. James here is my girlfriend. We have been dating since last year"

Jacob couldn't say a word

"Are you sure she didn't pay you?"

"Positive. Ms. James has been telling the truth," Nathan said with a smile.

Jacob turned to Haley, "I am sorry I doubted you, Ms. James"

"Oh, Jacob it is okay. I knew you would believe me sooner or later."

"Is it really true? Are you really dating Nathan Scott?"

"Yea, it is true. I am really dating Nathan Scott"

"That is so cool," Jacob said, "Wait till I tell everyone else"

"Well, go tell them"

Jacob took off down the hallway, "Tough kid" Nathan said as he walked toward Haley. Haley smiled. She still couldn't believe he was walking. Nathan was walking.

"Yea, but he is good kid. You might want to brace yourself. You are about to get trapped again," Haley said as she turned to the older class coming down the hallway.

Nathan just smiled.

A few hours later, Nathan and Haley were walking into her home. They had spent an extra hour after school had ended, talking to the kids and than the parents of the kids who had come to find out where why their children were taking so long getting home for school. The students had only begun to leave after Nathan had promised to visit again and see if he could get Lucas to come along. When they finally left the school, they had gone to the local sandwich shop to have dinner with Susan and Nora and their husbands, Nick and Alex. The guys had talked about basketball while the girls had chatted about how cute Susan and Nora thought Nathan was. This was the first time that Nathan and Haley had been able to be alone all day. Nathan dropped his bag by the door and pulled Haley into a kiss. Their first kiss in months. Haley had been to Florida at Christmas time and had stayed through New Years. However, she had not been able to be get there since then. When air became an issue, the two pulled away from each other.

"It is so good to have you in my arms again"

"It is so good to be in your arms again. I am so glad that you're walking again"

"I am too. It has been a long hard couple of months, but I made it."

"Yes, you did! I still can't believe it. How long have you been walking?"

"Without a walker or cane? A few days."

"Try running yet?"

"Just on the treadmill. I am waiting for a rematch of our run on the beach," Nathan said as he smiled

"Well, I guess we might just have to fit that into our busy schedule in Tree Hill"

"Yea, you ready to go home?"

"More than ready. I haven't been home since we were all there last year. I miss it"

"I know. Me too. Lucas owes me a game at the river court"

Haley just laughed, "He might need a game to calm his nerves. Brooke has been driving him crazy with all her talk of weddings and babies"

"Yea, I talked to him last night."

"Are you flying home tomorrow?" Haley asked assuming that he would be going straight to Tree Hill

"Actually, I am flying to Charlotte with my girlfriend"

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

All Haley could do was smile. It was good to be back with Nathan again. It had been a long couple of months. They had made it though. Countless emails, phone calls, cards and letters had kept them together and they were still moving forward.

"Well, I guess you'd better get ready for bed than. We have the early morning flight" Haley responded after a few minutes

"I know. Always got to be the early bird. Lucas's game is not till 7pm"

"I know that, but I wanted to be able to spend a little time with him. Does he know you are coming?"

"Nope. He thinks that I will be in Tree Hill Monday morning" Nathan said as he smiled, "Actually that is what they all think"

"You are just full of surprises this weekend, huh?"

"Yea, well, what can I say. I like to surprise people and the looks are priceless" Nathan replied laughing.

"Oh, than maybe I should tell you that Brooke will be in Charlotte too. And Sam and Chris will be at the game"

"Yea, I talked with Chris the other day. He told me they would be in Tree Hill this week also for the wedding festivities. He said those were Sam's words not his"

"Those two have become pretty close with everyone. I talk to Sam at least once a week if not more"

"Well, considering they stay in Tree Hill one weekend a month, I would think so. Meredith is enjoying having another brother and sister around"

"Oh, I know. That is all I hear about." Haley said as she laughed, "I think I am going to take a shower and than go to bed. It is going to be a long day tomorrow"

"What time do we have to get up?"

"3:30" Haley laughed as she watched Nathan wince, "It won't be that bad"

"I know. Go take your shower" Nathan said as he finally let Haley out of his arms

"I will only be a few minutes" Haley replied before leaning up to kiss Nathan once more

"Okay." Nathan said as he watched her walk towards her bedroom and than towards the bathroom. Once he heard the shower, he took the opportunity to look around her small house. It was two bedrooms with a full bath. Small kitchen, almost not existent dining room and a good sized living room. If you looked out the window of her living room and looked down you were looking at the top of the school. It was quiet and small, but Nathan knew that Haley loved it. Nathan walked towards the long couch sitting by the wall that separates the living room from the kitchen. . He found the remote on the end table and flipped on the TV. He found a basketball game on and settled in to watch it while he waited for Haley. It was good to be with her again. He couldn't help by smile. They would be going back to Tree Hill in the next few days and this time they were going back for happy times and they were going together.


	2. Surprise Lucas

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". I should have the next chapter up soon. I have already written it and will probably have it up this weekend. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

As their plane touched down in Charlotte, North Carolina, Haley shook Nathan trying to wake him. He had fallen asleep as soon as they had been seated on the plane. It had been a crazy morning. Haley tried waking Nathan once more and still received no response. Haley laughed and sat back in her seat. She would give him a few more minutes while they taxied to their gate. Haley thought about their morning as the plane moved slowly to the gate. She had woken up at 3:30 with Nathan's right arm around her mid section. It had felt so right that hadn't wanted to move, but they had too. It had taken more than a few minutes to get Nathan up and moving. They had driven both Nathan's rental car, which had to be returned and Haley's car to the airport. After each parked their cars and checked in at the flight counter, they had met at the security checkpoint. It took longer than expected to get through the checkpoint and they ended up running to catch their plane and than Nathan had fallen asleep quickly. Haley was brought out of her daze by the voice of the plane's captain welcoming them to Charlotte and telling them they could remove their seatbelts. She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to shake Nathan again. This time with more force and this time successful.

Nathan opened one eye and looked her way, "Five more minutes"

"Nathan, we are here. We need to get off the plane"

Nathan opened both of his eyes this time and looked around as the people were starting to exit the plane. He turned towards Haley and smiled, "Guess I slept the entire time"

"You sure did" Haley said, "I was bored. I had no one to talk to"

"You could have taken a nap too"

"I don't like sleeping on planes. I am afraid that I will get left behind" 

Nathan laughed at Haley before shaking his head. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood from his seat. He turned stretching, but had a little trouble because he was so tall and the cargo compartment was so low.

Haley stood beside him and motioned for him to move out of the aisle. Nathan stood there and looked at her not moving. She laughed before pushing him slightly. He laughed moving to remove their carryon from the overhead compartment and allowing Haley to move from the aisle.

"So, how are we getting to Lucas's?"

"He is picking us up or me up," Haley said

"Oh that's right. This should be funny"

Nathan and Haley quickly exited the plane and began walking down the terminal towards the area where Lucas would be waiting. As they approached it, Nathan took a few steps back behind Haley. Haley just laughed. Lucas was going to be surprised.

Lucas saw Haley before Haley saw him. "Haley!"

Before Haley could turn to look in the direction of his voice, she was swept up into a hug

"I missed you!" Lucas said as he hugged his best friend tight.

"I missed you too," Haley said hugging Lucas back.

"How was your flight?" Lucas asked as he sat Haley on the ground, reached for her carryon and started walking towards the baggage claim 

"It was good. The guy beside me snored the whole way." Haley said as she smiled

"I do not snore" Nathan said from behind the two.

Lucas froze and turned to see his brother standing there smiling at him. "Hey big brother"

"Nathan!" Lucas said as he moved towards his brother and than stopped, "Nathan, where is your chair?"

"I don't need it anymore," Nathan said as he walked to close the distance between the two brothers.

Lucas could not speak as he pulled his brother into a hug in the middle of the airport. All around them, people were stopping, looking and whispering. Some were taking out their cameras to capture the moment between the two brothers, one of them, Brooke Davis

"B. Davis" Haley shouted as she saw her friend

"Tutor girl" Brooke said as she ran to pull her friend into a hug

"Nathan is walking" Brooke said as tears began coming to her eyes

"Yea, Nathan is walking. He surprised me yesterday at school" Haley said

"I can't believe it" Brooke said as she pulled back from the hug.

"Me either" Haley replied smiling towards the two brothers who were also breaking their hug.

"Nate" Brooke said as she pulled him into a hug, "You look great"

"Thanks Brooke. You look great too, but than again you always do.

"Thanks Nate! I can't believe you are walking again"

"It feels good" Nathan replied as he looked over to his girlfriend being pulled into another hug by his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked

"And miss that look on your face. Plus, I didn't know until yesterday, he just showed up at my school" Haley replied with a smile on her face.

"No one knows" Nathan said he stepped beside them

"I bet my face was priceless," Lucas said as they pulled away from their hug "Oh you have no idea," Haley said as she laughed 

"Are we ready to get out of here?" Lucas asked noticing the small crowd that had formed around them.

"Yea, let's go" Nathan replied as he took Haley's hand in his and followed Brooke and Lucas towards the baggage claim

"Now that was priceless" Nathan whispered to Haley.

"Oh yea"

A few hours later, the group arrived at Lucas's house. They had stopped for lunch on the way home. They spent lunch laughing at how crazy Haley and Brooke had been the last few months getting things ready for Peyton and Theresa's big day and their parties, talking about old times and generally just trying to catch up with each other.

"Welcome to my home" Lucas said as he unlocked the front door, opened the door and walked in

"It never changes" Nathan said as he looked around the large foyer

"Well, one thing did change" Lucas said as he whistled

A few seconds later, a golden retriever came running from the direction of the kitchen, "Guys, meet lulu"

Lulu ran over to Haley as she bent down to greet the dog

"You got a dog?" Nathan asked, "When did that happen?"

"About Christmas time. It was getting lonely by myself and it is nice to have someone meet you when you come home"

"She is adorable" Haley replied as she stood

"And she is full of energy" Brooke said as lulu moved to stand beside Lucas

"Where did you come up with the name, lulu?" Nathan asked his brother trying not to laugh.

"Our little sister named her" Lucas replied, "Make yourselves comfortable in the den. I have to go get my stuff together for the game," he said as he walked towards the stairs, his dog beside him

"I guess we have an extra passenger coming home with us," Nathan said

"Yes!" Lucas replied from the top of the stairs, "If I came home without her Meredith would be very upset"

Nathan laughed before following the two girls into the den area

"Is that what I think it is?" Haley said as they stepped into the den.

"What?" Brooke asked

"These" Haley said as she moved to the built in bookcases to the left side of the room

"Yea, those would be the photo albums" Nathan replied

"Look at them" Haley said as she ran her hand along the spines of the albums. She reached up and pulled down the one marked 2006 and walked towards the couch in the middle of the room. Nathan and Brooke moved to sit on either side of her.

Haley opened the photo album and the memories of that year started floating back to her. For the next few minutes, the three sat silently looking at the pictures as Haley turned the pages. She stopped when she reached their graduation day picture. They were all lined up and smiling.

"Man, that seems like so long ago" Nathan said

"Almost ten years" Brooke replied

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Lucas asked as he and lulu came into the den from the kitchen

"Looking at the photo album from 2006" Haley replied

Lucas leaned over the back of the couch and looked at the picture also, "Ah, the graduation picture. That was the picture that I stared at the day that dad was killed. Remember that, Nate?"

"Yea, I wondered which picture you were staring at" Nathan replied

"This one. That was when I realized just how much I missed everybody"

"We were so young and innocent," Brooke added

"We were all young, but not all of us were innocent" Haley replied smiling towards Brooke

"Okay, maybe I wasn't that innocent, but I tried" Brooke replied laughing

"Yea, you tried real hard" Lucas replied laughing at Brooke

"Well, at least, I wasn't trying to blow things up" Brooke replied

"Luke, you told her about that!" Nathan exclaimed

"No, I mean yes, but not until a couple of days ago. We were talking about high school and it slipped"

"What are we talking about? You two tried blowing something up?" Haley asked

"It is nothing" Nathan quickly replied

"Oh, it is something" Brooke quickly added

"Oh, great. Good going, Lucas! Now everyone is going to know" Nathan said as he groaned

"Was it really that bad?" Haley asked

"Yea, it was pretty bad. So bad that if mom found out she was kicked our butts about it, even now" Lucas replied

"So are you going to tell me?" Haley asked

"No, the less people that know the better. Luke, man, you are worse than dad at keeping secrets," Nathan said

"What! I kept it for almost ten years" Lucas replied

"That is a record for you" Haley replied smiling

"Funny!" Lucas replied back, "As much as I would love to sit here and talk about this. I have to get to the stadium. Are you guys coming?"

"How else are we going to get there?" Brooke asked

"Good point. Well, let's go!" Lucas replied

Haley stood and moved to put the photo album back into its rightful place as Nathan and Brooke stood from the couch and walked toward the foyer behind Lucas. Haley moved to join them.

"Lucas, did you even let lulu out to go to the bathroom?" Haley asked

"Don't need too. I got a doggie door. She comes and goes as she pleases"

"Isn't that a safety issue?"

"Nope, the doggie door on the kitchen only lets her go out. She can't come back in. The one on the garage door moves both ways. She is just as happy out there as she is in here" Lucas replied back

"Okay" Haley said as she walked out of the den towards the foyer

"Be good, lulu. We will be back later" Lucas called as he opened the front door and walked out. Nathan closed the door behind him as he walked to catch up with the rest of the group already jumping into Lucas's Tahoe.

"Bobcat Arena, here we come" Nathan said from the front seat of the Tahoe as Lucas pulled out of his driveway.

A few minutes later, the group was walking into the player's entrance at the back of the stadium. The security guard waved to Lucas as he walked in. "Hey Gene"

"Afternoon Lucas" Gene said as he walked towards the group, "Who do we have with you today?"

"You remember, my brother, Nathan?"

"Of course. Good to see you again, Nathan"

"You too Gene"

"And this is my girlfriend, Brooke and Nathan's girlfriend, Haley. Nathan wanted to say hi to the players for a few and I wanted to prove that I really do have a girlfriend" Lucas said as he laughed

"Well, okay. If I can get the three of you to sign in here for me, I will give you locker room passes." Gene said as he walked back towards the counter he had been standing behind.

"Sure" Nathan replied as the three of them walked towards the counter also

After they signed in and been given passes, the group continued down the hallway towards the locker room. Brooke and Haley looked around as they walked; they had never been in a NBA locker room before

"Why don't you guys wait here for a minute? I am going to be make sure everyone is decent," Lucas said before opening the big door marked, 'Bobcat Locker room'

Nathan laughed as he watched Haley and Brooke continue to look around in awe

"What are you laughing at?" Haley asked as she looked at him

"You two"

"Why?" Brooke asked, as she also looked his way

"You two are just funny." 

"We have never been in the back of an NBA stadium before." Haley replied

"I know" Nathan said as he continued laughing

The door opened once more as Lucas stuck his head out, "Come on guys. Just beware it can get a little crazy in here sometimes" Nathan laughed because he knew what his brother was talking about as the three followed Lucas into the locker room.

Nathan moved to walk beside his brother as he leaned over to whisper, "Those two are so funny. You have got to watch their faces. They are priceless"

"They have never been in a NBA locker room before" Lucas whispered back mockingly

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the enemy" one of the players said as he spotted Nathan

"Nice to see you too Nichols" Nathan replied

"Man, look at you. Walking, that is awesome"

"Thanks Alan" Nathan said

"Scott, why didn't you tell us he was walking?"

"Cause I didn't know" Lucas replied, "I went to pick up Haley from the airport this afternoon and he was with her."

"Who's Haley?"

"Oh, Alan Nichols, meet Haley James, my best friend since forever and Nathan's girlfriend" Lucas said

"Hi" Haley replied

"And this is Brooke Davis, my girlfriend" Lucas continued

"Oh, man. She is real. Hey guys!" Alan yelled to the other teammates, "Scott wasn't lying. He really does have a girlfriend."

"Is she hot?" another teammate yelled through the locker room

"I heard that, Jones" Lucas replied

"Well, is she?" Jones replied

"Let's just say Scott better hold on tight to this one" Alan said as he smiled at Brooke, "Nathan is here too"

"What!" Came another reply, "Nathan?"

"Hey Christianson" Nathan said as the man of the voice came around the corner

"Nathan Scott, in the flesh and walking?"

"Yea, man. I got released" Nathan replied smiling

"That is awesome man"

"Thanks Jesse"

"And who might these lovely ladies be?"

"Brooke and Haley" Alan answered him, "Haley is Nathan's girlfriend" 

"Well, I guess we know what Nathan has been doing while he was on the DL"

"Actually, I grew up with these two" Haley replied

"Oh, so I bet you got some juicy stories" Jesse Christianson replied

"Do I ever" Haley said

"Okay, let's not get into that right now" Lucas said

Haley just laughed. It was fun to watch them squirm

"Let me introduce you guys to Coach Martin and than I will show you how to get back to your seats" Lucas replied as he reached for Brooke's hand and began walking towards the coach's office

"Good luck tonight guys," Nathan said as he and Haley followed

"Thanks Nate. Good to see you walking" Jesse replied

Lucas knocked on the coach's open door and the coach looked up from him pre game paperwork. "Hey Scott"

"Hey coach, I wanted you to meet someone"

"Okay"

"Coach Martin, meet Brooke Davis" Lucas said as he walked into the office pulling Brooke with him

"Nice to meet you Coach" Brooke said as she smiled

"Brooke Davis. It is nice to meet you also. I have heard a lot about you"

"Hope it was all good things"

"It was"

"Hey Coach Martin" Nathan said he stood in the doorway

"Nathan Scott. You are walking?" 

"Yes, Sir"

"I know Steve Jackson is happy about that one"

"Yea, Coach is happy. It looks like I may be out of the starting rotation for the season, but he is glad to have me back in case he needs me"

"It will be good to see you back on the court. You are a good player" 

"Thank you. Coach, this is my girlfriend, Haley James"

"Hello" Haley replied

"Is this THE Haley James?" Coach Martin asked as he looked towards Lucas

"Sure is" Lucas replied

Haley looked between Lucas and his coach confused.

"He told me about your Thursday night ritual" Coach replied answering her question, "I joke him about it now"

"Yea, every Thursday." Lucas replied as he laughed, "Well, I am going to go get ready for the game"

"Okay. Nice meeting the two of you. Nathan, it is good to see you up and around"

"Thanks Coach" Nathan said as the group walked out.

Lucas led the group towards a door that would lead into the stadium area at the back of the locker room, "Hold on to your passes."

"Okay" Nathan replied as he walked through the doors behind Haley

"Good luck, Broody"

"Thanks Cherry" Lucas replied as he leaned down to pull Brooke into a hug and than gave her a kiss, "I will see you after the game"

"I will be waiting" Brooke replied as she walked through the door and hurried to catch up with Nathan and Haley.

Nathan looked around as they walked to their seats, Haley and Brooke walking in front of him talking away. It was weird to Nathan to be back in that arena and not be playing. It had been weird the first time he had sat on the sideline of a Magic game, but this time was completely different. This time he would be sitting in the stands on the Bobcat side of the arena. This should be interesting, he thought as he continued walking.


	3. Fooling the crowd

****

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.

AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!

Nathan, Brooke and Haley sat in courtside seats behind the bobcat bench. They were the only ones in their section at the moment. Brooke and Haley were quietly talking as Nathan sat beside Haley on the end of the row, staring around the arena. It really was weird being on this side of the action.

"Nathan" Haley voice interrupted his thoughts

"Huh?"

"Off in lala land? I have been calling you for like two minutes"

"Sorry. I was just thinking about how weird this feels to be here and not be playing"

"I figured you would be."

"What were going to say?" Nathan asked changing the subject

"Oh…" Haley began, but than turned to Brooke, "What was I going to say to Nate?"

"Haley was going to ask you if you thought your mom would be watching the game on TV and see you here," Brooke said as she leaned around Haley to look at Nathan

"I don't know. I guess I will just have to make sure that I don't stand up until after the game" Nathan replied, "I don't want her to find out that I can walk through National TV"

"Yea, I don't think she would like that very much" Haley replied

"You need a wheelchair somewhere close by" Brooke said as she began looking around

"Brooke, what are you looking for? A wheelchair is not going to just pop out of nowhere," Haley said laughing at her friend

"Ah, but it is" Brooke said as she pointed behind them to the stadium seats. Leaning against the wall was a wheelchair folded up with a note that said 'Scott'

"Where did that come from?" Nathan asked as he and Haley turned around

"Broody" Brooke said as she flipped open her cell phone and read the text message for Lucas, "'I remembered that no one knows yet, so I borrowed this from medical.'"

"Tell him thanks" Nathan replied as Brooke began typing on her phone. "Done"

"Are you going to tell Sam and Chris?" Brooke asked

"I think I will later," Nathan said as he laughed

"Okay, cause here they come" Brooke said as stood and waved towards the two of them. The arena was starting to fill up fast.

"Brooke" Sam said as she spotted her and she and Chris started walking towards them

"Hey guys" Brooke said as the approached

"Who do you have with…"Chris stopped mid sentence as Nathan and Haley turned in their seats to face them

"NATE!" Sam yelled as she ran the rest of the way and leaned down to hug her brother tightly

"Hey Sam" Nathan said as he laughed

Chris finally reached the group a few seconds after his sister and walked in the seat behind Haley to hug, "Hey Haley"

"Hey Chris" Haley replied returning the hug

"Hey Brooke" Chris said as he moved to hug Brooke

"Hey Chris" Brooke replied

"Sam, you can let go now," Nathan said still being held tightly by his sister

"Oh, sorry" Sam said as she moved away and wiped the tears from her eyes

"Hey…why are you crying?" Nathan asked

"I am just so happy to see you. I have missed you so much" Sam said as she laughed

"I missed you too sis" Nathan said as he laughed too

Sam smiled at Haley, "Hey Haley"

"Hey Sam" Haley said as she moved past Nathan to hug the young woman

"It is so good to see you" Sam said

"You too. Thanks for all your help"

"No problem" Sam said as she released her hug as Brooke approached them

"Hey Sam"

"Hey Brooke" Sam said as she hugged the woman. She hoped to one day call these two her sister-in-laws.

"Ready for this week?"

"Absolutely"

Brooke laughed as the two released their hug

"Hey big brother" Chris said as he leaned down to hug Nathan

"Hey little brother" Nathan replied laughing

"How are you feeling?" Chris said as they moved from each other

"Pretty good"

"Nate, where is your chair?" Sam asked noticing that Nathan was sitting in the folding brown chair instead of his wheelchair

"Back there" Nathan pointed

"Tried walking yet?" Chris asked

"A little" Nathan replied

"Hopefully you will be walking again very soon," Sam said

"Yea, before you know it" Nathan replied as Haley and Brooke tried to start themselves from busting out laughing

"What is so funny?" Chris asked

"Ignore them. They have been doing that all day" Nathan replied looking towards the two

"We are just excited to be back together again" Brooke replied

"Yea, trust me guys. It gets worse with Theresa and Peyton" Nathan replied

"Come sit down guys" Brooke said as she and Haley moved back to their previous seats. Chris and Sam slide by three in the aisle and sat down on the other side of Brooke

"That was not funny" Nathan whispered towards Haley

"Sorry, we tried" Haley replied back smiling

The lights dimmed a little as the announcer could be heard through the loudspeaker welcoming everyone to the game. Nathan sat back and his chair and turned his attention to the door that the Bobcats would be coming out of. Here we go

As the end of the game drew near the score was 86 Bobcats and 88 Wizards with 10 seconds left on the board. Nathan sat on the edge of his seat fighting the urge to stand with the rest of the crowd as he cheered his brother's team on.

A team member passed the ball to Lucas and he shot from the three-point line as the buzzer sounded. The crowd grew silent as the ball flew the air towards the basketball. SWISH!

"BOBCATS WIN!" the announcer shouted as the ball fell to the floor. The team all ran towards Lucas as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"YEA LUCAS" Brooke shouted from the sidelines.

"WAY TO GO, BRO" Nathan shouted from his seat

Cheers were still erupting from the crowd as Lucas ran off the court towards the group. He reached Nathan and pulled his brother into a manly hug.

"Good job, Man" Nathan said

"Thanks Nate"

Lucas walked past Nathan and hugged Haley who was standing beside him

"I am so proud of you"

"Thanks Hales

"Good job Broody" Brooke said as she was pulled into a hug by Lucas

"You were my good luck charm Cheery" Lucas said as he kissed her

"Good thing I was here than" Brooke said smiling

"Good job big brother" Sam said as she hugged Lucas

"Thanks Sam"

"Awesome game" Chris said giving his brother a man hug

"Thanks Chris"

As Lucas turned to walk back towards Nathan, the ESPN reporter was walking towards them. Lucas walked to Nathan and leaned down, "You know they are going to ask you some questions"

"Yea, I know" Nathan replied

"Lucas, can we have a minute?" the young ESPN reporter asked

"Of course, Sharon" Lucas replied.

"And one…two...three..and rolling" the camera man said as Sharon stood next to Lucas in front of the group

"I am here with Lucas Scott, who's three point shot at the buzzer just won the game for Charlotte Bobcats. Lucas, how do you feel?"

"Great. It was a good game, a tight game. I am glad to have part of my family here to cheer me on"

"Let's talk about that." Sharon said as she turned to smile at Nathan, "Your brother, fellow NBA star is here tonight"

"Yea, Nathan flew in this morning with his girlfriend, Haley to surprise me." Lucas replied, "I didn't know he was coming."

"I bet that was a nice surprise"

"Yea, It was. It is good to see him and he is looking pretty good"

"Who else do you have here tonight?"

"My childhood best friend, Haley. My girlfriend, Brooke, my sister, Sam and my brother, Chris"

"Do you mind if we have a few words with them?"

"No, go right ahead"

"Hey Nathan" Sharon said as she squatted beside his chair to be at his level

"Hey Sharon"

"It is good to see you."

"Good to be seen" Nathan replied laughing

"How is the rehab going?"

"Pretty well actually. I am still in the wheelchair, but I am getting somewhere"

"When do your doctors think you will be walking again?"

"Sometime soon hopefully"

"Will you be playing anymore this season?"

"I don't think so, but I have already been told that I will be in the starting line up for next season"

"That's great. We can't wait to see you playing again"

"Thanks!" Nathan replied as Sharon stood and walked back towards Lucas, who now had Brooke at his side

"I guess I can't ask you the bachelor question anymore" Sharon joked

"No, you can't" Lucas said as he smiled at Brooke

"Brooke, what is it like dating a NBA superstar?"

"I don't think of Lucas as a NBA superstar. To me, he is just Lucas, the boy that I grew up with"

"You two grew up together?"

"Yea, we have been friends since middle school. So has Nathan and Haley" Brooke said pointing back to her two friends

"How did you enjoy tonight's game?"

"It was awesome and I am glad that I got to be here" Brooke replied smiling

"Thanks for talking with us, Brooke. Thanks again, Lucas"

"Your welcome, Sharon"

"And there you have it from Lucas Scott, the man who made the game winning basket tonight. Back to you in the studio" Sharon said facing the camera with a smile

"And we are clear" the camera man said pulling the camera from his shoulder

"It was nice to meet you all" Sharon said smiling at the group

"You too" Haley replied

Sharon walked back towards the court.

"Well, I am going to go get changed and than what do you say we go grab some dinner" Lucas said

"Sounds good to me" Nathan replied

"Okay, be back soon" Lucas replied giving Brooke a kiss and walking towards the locker room

The arena had already started to become empty as the group sat back down and their seats and began quietly talking amongst themselves. A little while later, Lucas returned with his bag and the wheelchair

Nathan looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Bro"

"Your welcome. You guys ready for some food?"

"Yea, I am hungry," Sam said as she stood

"Lucas, do you need a hand?" Chris asked as he saw Lucas began to unfold the wheelchair

"Yea" Lucas replied as he handed his bag to Brooke

"Ready Nate?" Lucas asked

"Yea" Nathan replied as Chris and Lucas helped Nathan into the wheelchair

"Thanks guys" Nathan said taking in a deep breath

"You okay, Nate? Are you in pain?" Sam asked

"I am fine" Nathan replied

"Let's get out of here" Lucas replied as he took his bag from Brooke and than took her hand in his, "Where did you park?"

"Where you told me to" Chris replied

"Good. I am going to need some help getting Nathan into the truck. These two are no help at all" Lucas replied indicating Brooke and Haley

"Hey!" Haley protested

Nathan laughed, "Come on Hales. Let's go"

Haley began pushing Nathan's chair as they walked behind the rest of the group towards the exit to the parking lot.

"Are you in pain?" Haley leaned down to whisper in Nathan's ear

"Nope!" Nathan replied

"It looked like it"

"I know" Nathan replied smiling.

When the group finally reached Lucas's Tahoe. Chris and Lucas managed to help Nathan into the truck easily.

"Okay?" Lucas asked Nathan

"Yea" Nathan replied

"Okay" Lucas said as he shut the door, "Get in the truck and I will drive you to where you parked"

"Okay" Sam said as she and Chris piled into the backseat with Brooke and Haley

Lucas walked around to the driver side and got in, starting the vehicle and putting it in drive heading towards Chris's Colorado

"Just follow me," Lucas said out his window as Chris and Sam opened the door to Chris's Colorado

"Okay" Chris replied getting into his truck and starting it up.

Lucas rolled up his window as he turned to his brother, "Nice acting job."

"Thanks!" Nathan replied

"I think you have gained some weight though"

"No, I think you are just getting weak" Nathan replied

"If you say so" Lucas replied as he made his way out of the parking lot and onto the main street with Chris behind him

"I think I might try my hand at acting" Nathan said. The group laughed hysterically

"I am serious" Nathan insisted which only sent the other three into more laughter. The laughter continued as Lucas merged on to the highway heading toward the restaurant.


	4. Decisions yet to be decided

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". I am not sure when I will have the next chapter up. I have just lost two family members and I am not sure when I will have time to write. I am hoping soon as writing is my therapy. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

The group sat in the local steakhouse in a small back corner where they were unlikely to be seen. The restaurant was one of Lucas's favorites and he visited there often. The staff knew him by name and he almost always had the same waitress. They had finished their meal and were talking amongst themselves about the past few months. Nathan found himself talking with Sam and Chris as easily as he did with Lucas, even though they had only officially met last October. There was a strong connection between the siblings, one that he was indeed grateful for.

"So, When are you guys heading to Tree Hill?" Brooke asked Chris

"We were thinking about heading there tomorrow or Monday. We haven't really decided yet"

"Why don't you guys come with us tomorrow?" Lucas asked, "If you want, you can come stay at my house tonight with the rest of us"

"A mini version of the sleepovers at the Scott house?" Sam asked smiling

"Yea" Lucas replied

"That sounds fine. We just need to go by the house and grab our stuff. Sam over here has been packed since Wednesday" Chris replied nodding towards his sister

"What! I am excited. I love going to Tree Hill" Sam replied innocently

"Then it is settled." Nathan said, "You guys go by your house and get your stuff and meet us at Lucas's"

"Okay" Chris replied

"Are we ready to get out of here?" Haley asked, "I am so ready for my PJs and a blanket on the couch"

"Oh, you can't be tired, Tutor Girl" Brooke replied from her spot next to her

"Oh, I can. It was an early morning today and it has been a long day. I am not saying I am going to go to sleep just want to get out of these clothes"

"I second that" Nathan replied

"Okay, well, let's get the check and get out of here" Lucas said as he looked around for the waitress. When he spotted her he waved and mouthed 'check'. She responded by shaking her head

"How many time a week do you eat here, Luke?" Sam asked

"Enough that they know me and not enough that they know what I am going to order. Of course, Jamie was close tonight"

"You need to get out more and find somewhere else that you like to eat or you could just eat at home" Brooke replied

"I do eat at home and I like this place. In here I am not a NBA star, I am just another customer who they happened to know by name" Lucas responded

"It is his comfort zone" Haley added

"Exactly" Lucas said as the waitress, Jamie walked towards the table with the check in hand

"Here you go, Lucas" Jamie said as she sat it down beside him

"Thank you, Jamie" Lucas said as he looked it over and than handed her his credit card from his opened wallet

"Be right back," Jamie said as she disappeared

"How much do I owe you, Luke?" Haley said as she moved to reach into her jean pocket

"Don't worry about it. I got it"

"Luke" Haley began to protest

"I got it, Hales. My treat tonight"

"Are you sure?" Haley replied

"Yes" Lucas said smiling towards his best friend

"Haley, can you wheel me outside to the truck please?" Nathan asked as he pushed his wheelchair away from the table.

"Yea" Haley said as she stood from her seat.

"We will be out in a minute," Lucas said as the two walked away

"So, are those two okay?" Sam asked once Nathan and Haley were out of earshot

"Yea, I know it has been hard for them being separated and they didn't get to spend that much time together" Brooke replied

"I know Haley was in Orlando over Christmas. Her parents went on some European vacation or something, so she had no reason to come home" Lucas replied

"That was the last time they saw each other until yesterday" Brooke replied

"Do they think that Nathan will ever walk again?" Chris asked

"Yea, he will walk again" Lucas replied

"Will he play again?"

"Yea, he will play again"

"That is going to be part of their next hard decision. Same as ours, someone is going to have to sacrifice for them to be together" Brooke replied looking at Lucas

"Yea, I think Nathan is going to try to get traded" Lucas replied

"What about you guys? How are you managing the distance?" Sam asked

"We have seen each other far more often than Haley and Nathan. At least three times a month if not more, but that is getting a little crazy and we have been talking about what our next step should be" Lucas replied

"We are still debating options though and what is going to work out best for both of us, but we do know one thing, we are tired of being apart" Brooke replied as Jamie walked back towards them Lucas's credit card receipt and credit card

"Thanks Jamie"

"Thank you, Lucas. Hope you have a nice evening" Jamie said as she walked away from the table

Lucas signed the paper and put the credit card back in his wallet. "Let's get out of here"

The group walked out of the restaurant and towards the truck. Haley sat in Nathan's lap with her arms around his neck as he moved them back and forth idly. They were lost in conversation.

"Alright you two love birds, let's go home" Lucas said as they approached the truck

Haley removed herself from Nathan's lap as Chris and Lucas moved to help him out of the chair and into the truck.

"Do you need me to follow you to the house and help you get him out?" Chris asked as Lucas put the wheelchair into the back of the Tahoe

"No, that is okay. It is much easier getting him out than in" Lucas replied shutting the back, "Just head to your house and get your stuff. We will see you when you get to my house"

"Okay, we will be there shortly" Chris replied as he moved to the driver side of his own vehicle

"See ya soon guys" Brooke said out the open window of the backseat

"Okay" Sam replied over her brother's truck before getting into the passenger seat

Lucas climbed into his truck and started it up. He waited till Chris had backed out of the parking space beside him before putting the truck into reverse

"Do they know where you live?" Haley asked

"Yea, they have been there a few times" Lucas replied as he pulled out of the parking lot and on to the main road heading towards his house

"I hate being in that chair" Nathan said as he looked towards his brother, "It feels like I have taken a step back"

"You haven't though. Just tell Chris and Sam when they get to the house and than you will be free to walk"

"Yea, it just feel weird"

"I know" Lucas replied as he turned into the driveway of his home

"I really need to get out of these clothes" Haley replied as she opened the door to get out of the truck "And my stuff is still in the back of here"

"We will get it" Lucas replied as he moved from the truck and walked to the back. He opened it and removed Nathan and Haley's bags. He and Nathan carried them towards the house through the front door, which Brooke had opened.

"Same room as always?" Nathan asked once they were in the foyer

"Yea" Lucas replied as he followed his brother up the stairs and towards the guestroom that Nathan stayed in when he was in town. "Brooke, can you let Lulu in, please?"

"Yea" Brooke called back to Lucas as she made her way to the kitchen and opened the back door where Lulu was waiting, "Come on girl"

Lulu happily walked up the garage steps and through the doorway. She moved around Brooke as she closed the door and began walking towards the den

Haley stood in the doorway leaning against the wall; "I am going to go get out of these clothes. Any clue which room the guys are in?"

"Go up the stairs and towards the left. You should be able to find them" Brooke answered as she moved to sit on the couch and reached for the remote on the table in front of here. Lulu lay at her feet

Haley walked back through the foyer and up the stairs. Once she reached the top she looked right and saw Lucas's room. She looked around for a few seconds and than moved to walk down the hallway to the left. All the doors were closed.

"Guys?"

"Yea" Nathan answered as the door closet to her opened

"I am looking for my stuff. PJs remember?" Haley said

Nathan just laughed as he opened the door further and Haley walked in. Lucas was sitting in the chair by the window reading a piece of paper and didn't look up. Haley looked around the room and smiled. A queen size bed was in the center with end tables on both sides. A dresser sat to the left against the same wall as the doorway, to the right of the doorway was the closet and at the other end of that same wall, a full bath. The chair that Lucas currently occupied sat on the far wall next to the window and another chair beside it.

"Looks like Lucas's guest live in style" Haley replied

"Just me. This is my room as Lucas's calls it." Nathan replied

"It is his room. I keep threatening to put a sign on the door that says 'Nathan's room. Keep out'" Lucas replied looking up from the paper and laughing

"Oh, like that one he had when we were eleven" Haley replied also laughing

"Not funny guys" Nathan replied, "Haley, your bags are in the closet"

"Thanks" Haley said as she entered the closet and pulled out the first bag that she came too. She threw it onto the bed and opened it. She found a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. "Be back," she said as she walked towards the bathroom and closed the door

Nathan sat down in the chair next to Lucas and sighed, "What do you think?"

"I think you need to talk to Haley about this" Lucas replied as he handed the paper back to his brother. "That is a decision you need to ask her about"

"Yea, I know"

"If it was me though, I might consider taking it."

"Thanks Luke" Nathan replied as he folded the paper up and put it back into his pocket

"I am going to go downstairs and find out what Brooke is doing."

"Okay. We will be down in a minute" Nathan replied as his brother stood from the chair and left the room closing the door behind him

A few seconds later, the bathroom door opened

"Feel better?" Nathan asked smiling at Haley

"Much better" Haley replied as she put her clothes from the day into her bag, closed it back up and placed it back in the closet. "Are you going to change?"

"I guess I should. These jeans are digging into my stomach after that steak dinner" Nathan replied as he stood and walked towards the closet, where Haley still stood. He stopped beside her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you Haley"

"I love you too Nathan" Haley replied as she stood smiling up at him with his arms still around her. She hadn't realized just how much she missed moments like this until now.

"I am going to change these pants and I guess we should get downstairs before Sam and Chris get here"

"Yea" Haley replied as Nathan let her out of his arms and leaned into the closet for his own bag. He dragged it out of the closet and than bent down to open it and find the clothes that he was searching for. He stood with pair of loose jogging pants and a Magic T-shirt in hand.

"Did I tell you that the T-shirt you are wearing is really hot?" Nathan said as he looked at Haley's shirt and than back at her face

"Yea, you sure did. When you gave it to me" Haley replied as she looked down at her Orlando Magic shirt that Nathan had given her the first day she landed in Orlando last Christmas

"Just making sure," Nathan said

Haley laughed before lightly shoving him, "Go change your clothes"

Lucas walked back into the living room and found Brooke in the same spot she had been when Haley had gone upstairs. The TV was on and she was currently flipping channels trying to find something to watch

"Hey you" Lucas replied as he sat down next to her

"Hey Broody" Brooke replied as she moved to leaned her head against his shoulder

"You okay?"

"Yea, I am fine. Just a little tired."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No, I am good" Brooke replied as she found in old movie on the TV and sat the remote down beside her on the couch

"Are you ready for this week?" Lucas asked

"Yea, It is going to be fun. And it also going to be very tiring"

"What are the plans for the parties?"

"Baby showers are both on Tuesday afternoon. One right after the other and than Wednesday night is Theresa's bachlorette party and Thursday night is Peyton's. We know we are going to spend all day Friday setting up for the wedding and reception."

"I am glad that Peyton and Theresa could agree on some many things or else this could have been a mess"

"Tell me about it. I thought it was going to be when they told me they wanted to get married the same day. They have different tastes and styles, but they were the same when it came down to this. I am glad they decided to do it together. I think that is so fun"

"You know Peyton always told me that she wanted to have a double wedding one day, but she had envisioned it would be with Haley."

"I am not sure Haley is getting married anytime soon"

"Yea, I know" Lucas replied as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, "Maybe someday soon though"

"Yea, maybe" Brooke said as she smiled

"What are we watching?" Haley asked as she and Nathan entered the den and sat down on the other couch across from Lucas and Brooke

"I think it is chick flick" Lucas responded. He had not been paying attention to the movie at all

"This not a chick flick. This is classic." Haley responded as she met eyes with Brooke

"SISTERHOOD" both of them shouted at one time and than laughed

"I knew this movie looked familiar," Nathan said as Haley and Brooke laughed again

"Sisterhood of the traveling pants?" Lucas asked pointing to the TV

"Yep" Nathan replied

"Torture me now" Lucas replied.

The doorbell rang and Lucas jumped up to answer it with Lulu at his side, "Saved by the bell," he said as he made his way to the front door

"Hey guys. Come in" Lucas said as Chris and Sam entered the house. "Just put your stuff here by the stairs. We will get it later. We are all in the den" Lucas said he began walking back towards the group

"Hey guys" Haley responded as she looked up from the movie

"Oh I love this movie," Sam said as noticed the TV

"Of course you do" Lucas replied as Chris and Sam took a seat on the loveseat and returned to his beside Brooke.

"Nate, I meant to ask you earlier. How did it feel to be back in that arena again and not be playing?" Chris asked his brother

"Very weird" Nathan replied turning to look at his brother, "Even weirder to be sitting behind the Bobcat bench"

"Does it bother you to be there and not be playing?"

"Not really. I have been going to most of the home games for my own team."

"Yea, I saw that. I watched one of the games recently and saw you on the sidelines in the wheelchair, but in uniform"

"Coach insisted that I be there in uniform. I guess to let everyone know that I am still part of the team even if I am not able to play"

"Keep moral up" Chris replied

"Yea" Nathan said before turning to Lucas, "Got any Gatorade, Luke?"

"Yea, in the fridge"

Nathan stood and walked toward the refrigerator. As he was walking past the couch, he heard a gasp. He stopped and turned toward the gasp. He had forgotten that Sam and Chris didn't know "Yea, I can walk" he said simply

"Nathan! You can walk? Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked

"Cause I wanted to see the look of surprise on your face" Nathan said

"Why were you using the wheelchair then?" Chris asked as the rest of the group turned to look at him also

"Because no one else knows yet. Haley didn't know till yesterday and Lucas and Brooke found out this morning"

"So, I had to lift your heavy body all that time and you can walk?" Chris asked

"Yep" Nathan replied laughing

"I didn't think mom would appreciate finding out her son can walk on national TV. So, I borrowed the wheelchair from the medical department at the arena" Lucas added

"I can't believe you can walk" Sam asked as silent tears came down her face

"Believe it. I am walking and I can play basketball again" Nathan said as he walked towards his sister and leaned down to hug her, "I am sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner"

"At least you guys found out here. I found out in the middle of the airport," Lucas said which caused everyone to laugh

"I am happy for you Nathan" Sam said as they released their hug

"Thanks Sam. Me too" Nathan replied before walking into the kitchen and returning back a few minutes later with a Gatorade in hand. He sat down next to Haley and pulled her into a hug.

The group finished the movie and than decided it was time to head to bed. They were leaving for Tree Hill mid morning.

Once Sam and Chris were settled into the other guestrooms for the night, Nathan joined Haley in their own room. Haley was already under the covers laying on her side with her eyes closed when Nathan turned off the light and got into the bed next to her. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him. "I love you Hales"

"I love you too" Haley mumbled

Nathan smiled as he drifted off to sleep. It had been a good day and tomorrow he would finally be going home.


	5. Back home

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". Thanks for all the kind words. It has been a hard couple of days, but I have been doing some writing whenever I can. It is good therapy. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

"Brooke! Let's go!" Lucas yelled up the stairs of his home at his girlfriend who had yet to emerge from his bedroom

"I am coming! Hold your horses!"

"I want to get to Tree Hill before it gets too late" Lucas replied

"Lucas, Tree Hill is not going anywhere. It is only 10am and it doesn't take that long to get there"

"Can you at least bring your bags down?" Lucas replied once more up the stairs

"Do you have them together, Brooke? I will take them down," Nathan asked as he and Haley emerged from his room with their bags in hand

"Yea, they are right there by the door" Brooke replied from the master bath

"Okay" Nathan replied before continuing down the stairs as Haley walked into Lucas's room

"So, what is wrong with Lucas this morning?" Haley asked once she entered the bathroom where Brooke was currently applying her makeup

"I have no idea. He has been in a rush since he got up"

"He just wants to get home"

"I know and so do I, but it is not like we are going to be driving all day. We can take this at a leisurely pace"

"Okay, what's wrong?" Haley asked as she put down the top toilet seat and sat down

"Nothing" Brooke replied as she applied her eyeliner

"Brooke"

"Okay" Brooke sighed as she turned to look towards Haley, "Lucas has been acting weird the past few days. Well, actually the past few weeks."

"Do you know why?"

"No, maybe. I think it might have something to do with the fact that we started talking about making things permanent between us"

"Like marriage?" Haley asked as a smile threatened to appear on her face

"Marriage, moving in together. I knew this day would come when we would have to figure all of this out. Where we are going to live. Who is going to have to move. All of that stuff. I just didn't think it would make things so crazy between us"

"Brooke, It will all work out. I think Lucas is acting like this because he is trying to figure out what to do. He doesn't want you to give up your career, friends and everything in San Diego"

"That is the thing. I would give it all up in a second if he asked me too. I can work as fashion designer anywhere. I could start my own fashion line if I want too. I just wish I knew what was going on"

Haley stood, walked over to her friend and pulled her into a hug, "Just remember one thing. No matter how crazy this gets, Lucas loves you"

"I know. This craziness is killing me though"

"Well, get ready for more craziness cause we are going to have a lot of it this week" Haley replied

"I know" Brooke said as she laughed, "Thanks Hales"

"What are friends for? Besides you will probably be having the same conversation with me some day"

The two friends broke their hug, "Have you and Nathan talked about it yet?"

"Not really. We have mentioned it, but we were more focused on getting him back into shape and back walking again. I know the day is coming when we will start having that conversation, though"

"Have you decided what you are going to do?"

"Nope. I will when the time comes"

"Are you two coming?" A voice called from downstairs

"Don't start with me Chris" Brooke replied

Chris laughed before replying, "Well, hurry up and I won't"

"All the Scott man are plucking my nerves today," Brooke said to Haley as she finished her makeup

"What did Nathan do?"

"Well, nothing yet, but he will."

Haley laughed as Brooke gathered up her things into her makeup bag, put the bag into her purse sitting on the counter and turned to Haley, "We ready?"

"Waiting on you"

"Well, let's go then. We haven't got all day" Haley laughed as she followed Brooke out of the bathroom turning off the light as she went

"Finally!" Nathan said walking through the front doorway as Haley and Brooke came walking down the stairs

"Oh, be quiet" Brooke replied before turning to Haley, "See?"

"Is everything packed?" Haley asked turning to Nathan

"Yep. Lucas is getting Lulu in the truck now. Sam is waiting very impatiently too. You guys ready to go home?"

"Let's go home" Brooke replied as she walked out the front door. The rest of the group followed as Nathan locked and shut the front door

"Home sweet Home" Haley said as she looked out the window at the sign that read 'Welcome to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Home of NBA superstars Nathan and Lucas Scott.

"I still say they should change that sign" Lucas replied from the driver seat

"Why?" Brooke asked from behind him

"I don't like everyone knowing where I grew up. They ask to many questions"

"Lucas" Haley said laughing, "Everyone knows where you grew up. Haven't you ever read your bio?"

"I don't need to read the bio on my own life. I lived it" Lucas replied

"I think he is just scared that people will tell crazy stories about him" Nathan added from the passenger seat

"You should be the one worried about that one little brother. You did more crazy things than me"

"I know I did some crazy things, but most of the time you were right there with me" Nathan replied

"Like blowing things up," Haley said from behind Nathan

Neither one of the brothers said a word in response. Haley just smiled. She knew they wouldn't tell her about the incident that Brooke had mentioned the day before, however, what the other three didn't know was she already knew.

"How's Lulu?" Lucas asked looking back in his rearview mirror as he drove down Main Street towards Karen's café

"She is fine" Brooke replied looking back at the third seat where the golden retriever was currently lounging, "I think she has enjoyed this car ride"

"She is resting. She is going to need the energy when Meredith sees her" Lucas replied as he pulled up to the curb to the side of the café.

"Mom's café. Man, I have missed this place" Nathan said as he looked out the windshield at the café

"Do you want to do the wheelchair thing or just walk right in there?" Lucas asked as Chris and Sam began to exit the vehicle behind them

"I think I will just walk in there. Why don't you and Brooke go on ahead with Sam and Chris? Hales and I will be there in a minute"

"Okay" Lucas replied as he opened his door and reached back to open Brooke's. After Brooke had stepped out of the Tahoe and was standing at the curb talking with Sam and Chris, Lucas pulled the seat forward and let his dog out of the third seat. Lulu happily ran over to greet Sam and Chris. "We will see you in a few"

"Okay" Nathan replied before Lucas shut the door. Nathan and Haley sat in silence as they watched the rest of the group walk towards the café door.

"Is everything okay?" Haley asked

"Yea, fine. I just want to make an entrance" Nathan replied smiling

"You are going to make an entrance alright" Haley replied laughing as they watched the group open the café door and began to walk in

Karen turned from the coffeepot as the bell above the door sounded.

"Lucas! Brooke!" Karen quickly sat down the coffee filter and ran to hug her son.

"Hey mom"

"Oh, I have missed you" Karen replied before turning to hug Brooke, "I missed you too"

"I missed you too Karen"

"Hey guys" Karen said to Sam and Chris as she released her hug on Brooke, "Hey Lulu"

"Where's Meredith?" Lucas asked

"She is with Theresa at the park"

"How is Theresa feeling?" Brooke asked

"Great. Peyton too. Oh, it is so good to see you guys"

"Everyone else here?" Lucas asked

"Well, Mouth comes in later this afternoon. I haven't heard from Haley or Nathan yet though. I am not sure when either one of them come into town. I guess Scott and John will be coming in with Nate."

"Nah, I left them behind" Nathan replied as he and Haley entered the café

Karen, who had her back to the door, quickly turned at the sound of her son's voice. "Natha…."

"He can walk, mom" Lucas whispered into her ear smiling as he placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her balanced.

"Nathan…" Karen was able to squeak out as her youngest son started walking towards her with a smile on his face

"Surprise" Nathan, said as he reached his mom before pulling her into a hug

"Nathan, you can walk!" Karen sobbed out as tears came rushing down her face

"I can walk mom and I can play basketball again" Nathan replied holding his mother tightly

"Oh my gosh" Karen replied as she hugged her son tighter, "I am so happy"

"Me too" Nathan replied as his mom finally released her hold on him, "I missed you mom"

"I missed you too, Nathan"

"Hey Karen" Haley said as she moved to stand beside Nathan

"Oh, Haley" Karen replied before pulling the young girl into a hug, "It is so good to see you"

"It is good to see you too" Haley replied laughing a little

"Look at me. I am a mess" Karen said as she began wiping her eyes with the towel on her apron before proceeding to hit Nathan with it, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise" Nathan replied trying to dodge his mom

"And you knew" Karen said as she turned to her oldest son

"I just found out yesterday" Lucas replied before turning to hid behind Brooke and hold her a human shield as she protested, "Haley knew first"

"I didn't find out till Friday" Haley added as Karen turned to look at her. Karen started laughing and the rest of the group followed

"I bet my face was priceless"

"Lucas's was better" Nathan replied

"Yea, in the middle of the airport" Lucas replied moving from behind Brooke and standing next to her

"Same old children" Karen replied before walking back behind the counter, "Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"I want…"Haley began, but was cut off by Karen

"A grilled cheese, I know"

"Usual for me" Nathan replied

"Me too" Lucas replied

"Brooke?"

"I will have the same as Hales"

"I told you, you would get addicted" Haley replied as she took a seat at the counter and the rest followed suit

"Sam? Chris?"

"Usual" they replied at the same time and then laughed

As Karen turned around to get their drinks, Lucas asked, "When are Theresa and Meredith suppose to be back?"

"Who knows. I didn't know what time you guys were getting in. Meredith needed to work off some energy, she was getting restless"

"I bet she was. She knew we were all coming home today." Nathan replied

"Yea, she wants to go meet Mouth at the airport. I told her that we would see"

"What time does his flight get in?" Brooke asked

"6:07" Karen replied as she began placing drinks in front of the group

"He might have a welcoming party at the airport" Lucas replied smiling.

"You just want someone else to get surprised at the airport besides you" Nathan added

"I got surprised at the airport too, you know" Brooke added

"Yea, and I got surprised in front my whole class" Haley added

"Hales, your class is not very big. Not as big as the airport crowd" Lucas replied

"Hey. Leave my small class alone"

The group laughed. They spent the next few minutes talking amongst each other and shouting back comments to Karen, who was in the kitchen. As Karen placed the plates in front of them, the bell above the door rang.

"Who is it?" Nathan whispered to his mom

"Your parents" Karen said looking at the person next to him, "Hey Lydia. Hey John"

"Hey Karen" Lydia replied paying no attention to the group at the counter

Karen walked over to the booth they had sat at and sat down next to Lydia, "What brings you two out in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Lydia was getting anxious sitting at home waiting for Haley to call" John answered

"She told me she would call when she got into Charlotte today"

"When did you talk to her last?"

"Yesterday afternoon" 

"Did she say when her flight was?"

"Early morning"

"I am sure she will call" Karen said as she placed her hand on the woman's hand and turned to stand

"Or she could already be here" Haley replied as she walked towards her parents

"Haley bub!" Lydia yelled as she stood from the booth and pulled her daughter into a tight hug

"Hey mom" Haley replied as she laughed, "Mom. Mom, I can't breathe"

"Oh sorry" Lydia replied as she released her hug

"Hey daddy"

"Hey sweetie" John James said as he pulled his daughter into a hug, "When did you get in?"

"Yesterday"

"You have been here since yesterday?" Lydia asked

"No, I just got here. I got into Charlotte yesterday. I told you that on the phone when I talked to you Friday afternoon"

"Friday?"

"Yea, mom. I talked to you Friday" Haley replied as she laughed at her mom. She was a scatterbrain sometimes.

"Oh" Lydia replied smiling embarrassingly

"Uncle John. Aunt Lydia" Nathan said as he turned in his seat at the counter

"You guys are all home" Lydia said as Brooke and Lucas also turned in their seats

"And we have a surprise for you" Nathan said

"You and Haley are getting married" John said

"No, not yet" Haley replied her face turning red

"Your pregnant?"

"DADDY!"

"No, Haley is not pregnant and we are not getting married yet" Nathan replied

"Than what is the surprise?" John asked

"This" Nathan said as he stood from his seat and started walking towards them

"Nathan!" Lydia said, "Nathan, you are walking!"

"Yep"

"That is great Nate," John said as he pulled Nathan into a hug

"Thanks"

"It is so good to see you and walking" Lydia said before pulling Nathan into a hug

"It is good to see you guys too" Nathan replied

"Brooke! Lucas!" Lydia exclaimed as the two walked over to hug the older adults, "Oh, we have missed all of you"

"We have missed you too, Aunt Lydia" Brooke replied

For the next hour the group sat around catching the older adults up on the past few months of their lives. Lydia, John and Karen wanted to know everything that had been going on. It felt good to be home, back in Tree Hill.


	6. All back together once again

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". I got this chapter up two days after the last, yea for me. Like I said before writing is my therapy. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

"So, should we call everyone else and tell them we are home or let them find out on their own?" Brooke asked as the group of young adults sat around a table by the window of the café. Lydia and John had gone home a few minutes before saying they would see everyone later

"If we don't call them and they find out some other way than we are going to get it" Haley replied

"Looks like we won't have to call" Lucas replied pointing out the window, "Here comes Theresa and Skills now"

"Looks like Jake and Peyton are with them also" Nathan added

"Don't say anything and let's see if they notice us" Brooke said as the group walked towards the café door and opened it. Meredith bounded in and ran straight for the counter. The adults following paying no attention to the other patrons of the cafe.

"Mommy!" Meredith yelled as she moved to seat on a stool at the counter

"Hey sweetheart" Karen said as she rounded the corner from the kitchen, "Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yea, it was great"

"She is still a bundle of energy though," Theresa added as she sat down on the stool next to Meredith

"You look exhausted, Theresa" Karen said laughing

"I am. I had to call in backup"

"First it was me," Peyton said as she sat down on the other side of Meredith, "and then we called Jake and Skills. We couldn't keep up with her anymore"

"She is getting pretty fast" Skills replied standing behind Theresa

"Yea, a little lightning bolt" Jake added

"Have you heard from Nate or Luke yet, mommy?" Meredith asked. Karen quickly stole a glance towards the group and saw Nathan shake his head

"No, not yet" Karen replied as she watched her oldest son move from his seat and creep up behind his sister.

"When are they going to get here?!" Meredith complained

"Right now" Lucas replied as he reached out and grabbed his sister off the stool as she screamed

"LUCAS!" Meredith exclaimed as her brother turned her around to face him. Meredith's hands instantly went around his neck as she squeezed him tightly. She spotted her other brother over his shoulder, "NATHAN!"

"Hey Munchkin" Nathan replied from his seat.

Lucas put Meredith on the ground and she ran towards her other brother also engulfing him in a tight hug

"Hey guys" Lucas said as he hugged everyone sitting at the counter and shared hellos

"When did you get in?" Peyton asked

"A little while ago"

"Where's Brooke and Haley?" Theresa asked

"Back here" Brooke replied from the table where she was hugging Meredith

"You are home," Theresa said as she moved from her seat and went to hug the rest of her friends. The others following

"It is good to see you Haley" Peyton said as she hugged her childhood friend

"It is good to be home. You look great!"

"Thanks I feel great too"

"I am glad. You are absolutely glowing Peyton" Haley replied.

Peyton smiled as she went to hug Brooke and Jake and Skills moved to hug Haley

"How is the rehab going, Nate?" Peyton asked a few minutes later as the newly arrived five sat down at the extended table.

"Great." 

"Tried walking yet?"

"Oh yea"

"And?"

"Here I will show you" Nathan replied before standing to his feet

"Nathan, you are going to fall. Are your legs strong enough?" Theresa said concerned from the other side of the table

"Oh yea, T. I will be fine. Meredith, go run towards Mommy" Nathan said

"Why?" Meredith asked from her seat on Lucas's lap

"Cause I want to show you something"

"Okay" Meredith replied before getting down and standing next to Nathan, "Wanna race?"

"Mere, I don't think Nathan can race you" Skills replied

"Run munchkin" Nathan replied as Meredith took off and Nathan took off after her

"Nathan!" Peyton exclaimed and stood from her chair expecting to see Nathan fall

"Gotcha" Nathan replied as he reached his sister and picked her up from behind

Meredith laughed as Nathan carried her back towards the group

"Nate, you can walk?" Jake asked

"I can do it all. I am back to my old self again" Nathan replied before sitting down with Meredith in his lap

"Why didn't you tell us?" Peyton asked as she sat down with tears rolling down her face

"I wanted to surprise you. No one knew. Haley was the first one to find out and that was Friday. The looks are too priceless to miss"

"I could so hurt you right now. I thought you were going to fall"

"I am fine, Peyt."

"How did you get walking so fast?" Skills asked, "I thought you said that it was going to be a long time before you were fully able to do it with out help"

"It was and then I got a phone call about a wedding. I pushed myself the most I could just so I could be standing on that day" Nathan replied

"Oh Nathan" Theresa said as she got up and walked around the table to pull Nathan into another hug, "It is so good to see you walking again"

"I am still going to get you for not telling me" Peyton replied as she too hugged Nathan

Nathan laughed, "I know"

"I am your best friend and you didn't tell me"

"I didn't tell my girlfriend either. I just showed up at her school"

"He didn't tell his brother either. I got surprised in the airport" Lucas said

"The airport?" Theresa asked

"Oh, please don't get him started" Brooke said, "He has this sob story about getting surprised at the airport yesterday when we went to pick Haley up. He seems to forget though that I was there too"

"You weren't caught in a mob full of people taking pictures though" Lucas replied

"I was one of those taking a picture"

"You took a picture?"

"Oh, just a couple" Brooke replied smiling towards Lucas, "The face was too priceless not to capture"

"I want to see them," Haley said

"Okay, remind me and I will show them to you. My camera is in my bag in the truck"

"Speaking of airports, the last member of the original group is flying in tonight," Jake said

"Mom said that. Lucas was thinking a welcoming party at the airport," Nathan said

"He would kill us" Peyton replied

"Let's do it" Skills said and caused the group to laugh

"We are suppose to be picking him up from the airport anyway" Theresa said, "We will just bring a few people with us"

"Okay" Lucas said

"Well, we are going to all go than we need to go now" Skills said looking at his watch. "His plane lands soon"

"Mom, can you watch Lulu for me?" Lucas replied as he walked towards the front counter where Karen was standing

"Yea, will you take your sister with you?"

"Of course. Where is her seat?"

"Theresa has one in her car"

"Okay. We will be back soon" Lucas replied before reaching over to kiss his mom on the cheek

"Have fun"

"We will mom" Nathan replied as Lucas walked back toward the group

"Meredith, do you want to ride with me or Theresa?" Lucas asked

"You!" Meredith answered

"Okay. Sam, Chris, you guys coming?"

"I think we are going to hang out here with Karen" Sam replied

"You sure? You are welcome to come" Haley replied

"Yea, we will help Karen here and meet you guys at the house later" Chris replied

"Okay" Brooke said as the group stood and started toward the door

"Bye mom" Nathan said

"Bye guys. Be careful"

"We will" Skills replied as the door shut behind them

"My car is on the side," Theresa said as she began to walk towards the side of the building

"You guys just want to ride with us?" Skills asked Peyton and Jake

"Yea, that is fine" Jake replied

"I am going to get Meredith's seat" Lucas said as he handed Brooke the keys to his truck

"Okay. We will see you guys there"

"Okay" Peyton replied walking towards Theresa's car as the other three walked towards Lucas's Tahoe

Lucas handed Haley the booster seat and she buckled Meredith between her and Brooke as Lucas walked around and got into the driver seat of the truck

"We ready?" Lucas asked as he started the truck

"Ready!" Meredith said as she smiled back towards her brother

"Let's go" Lucas replied putting the truck into gear and pulling away from the curb.

When Lucas pulled into a parking spot next to Skills at the airport, the adults were glad to get out of the vehicle. Meredith had been talking a mile a minute since they left the café

"She is like a mini Brooke" Haley whispered to Nathan as they walked around the truck to meet their other friends

Nathan laughed, "My thought exactly"

"What are you two laughing about?" Brooke asked

"Nothing" Haley answered

"Let's go people," Meredith said pulling Lucas towards the sliding doors that would lead into the airport

"Okay" Lucas replied and started walking as the rest of the group followed

"Who knew a six year old had so much to say" Brooke said to Haley as they walked

"She hasn't seen us since October. She had a lot to say"

"I guess so, but my head is spinning. I have never seen anyone talk so much, have you?"

Haley didn't answered just stopped and looked at her

"Hales, what are you doing?" Brooke said stopping and walking back towards her friend, looping her arms with Haley and began walking again; "Mouth is waiting. Now, as I was saying, have you ever heard someone talk so much?"

Before Haley could answer, the two women reached their other friends staring at the screens with the incoming flights and Haley quickly asked, "Is he flying straight from New York or does he have a layover?"

"He had a layover in Baltimore" Theresa answered still looking at the screen

"There it is" Peyton said pointing at the screen, "Scheduled to land at 6:03. What time is it?"

"2 minutes after 6" Lucas answered

"Well, let's get upstairs" Nathan said as the group started towards the escalator

As the group stepped off the escalator, Lucas moved to walk beside his brother, "I think we have been spotted"

"Yea, I know" Nathan replied. They could hear the whispers and feel the stares

"You two okay?" Haley asked from her spot on the other side of Nathan

"Yea, we are just being watched" Lucas replied

"Watched?"

"We have been spotted. It comes with being a celebrity" Nathan replied before reaching to take Haley's hand

"It is one of the only things I seriously dislike about this job," Lucas said

"If they mess with you, you have bodyguards" Skills replied from in front of them

"Thanks Skills" Nathan said as he laughed as the group reached the gate that Mouth would be coming through. Nathan sat down in one of the chairs pulling Haley with him. The others stood around them in a semi circle. Meredith was the first to spot Mouth.

"Mouth!" Meredith screamed as she took off running towards him

"Meredith" Lucas yelled after her, but she was not listening

"Missy!" Mouth said as he stopped his walking and bent down as the young girl crashed into him

"Mouth, you're home!"

"I am home!" Mouth said as he let go of his embrace with the young girl

"Guess what?" Meredith said as the rest of the group reached Mouth

"What?"

"Nathan can walk"

"Nathan can walk?" Mouth said looking up towards Lucas

Lucas shook his head and pointed towards Nathan and Haley walking towards them hand and hand

"Oh man" Mouth said as he stood and pulled Nathan into a man hug

"Hey man" Nathan said smiling towards his friend

"Nate, you look great"

"Thanks." 

"Welcome home, Mouth" Haley said as she hugged him

"It is good to see you Hales"

"Back together again" Peyton said as the group stood in the middle of the airport exchanging hugs and hellos with Mouth. Their family was back together once more. They all felt almost whole again. No one had realized how much he or she missed each other until they were all together again


	7. A good nights rest

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". I am so incredibly sorry for the delay. It has been busy and time just got away from me. I am hoping to update this more often and have it completed by July. That is my goal. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

After leaving the airport, the friends had stopped at a little ice cream shop to catch up for a few minutes before beginning to head to their own homes or parent's homes. Lucas had already dropped off Brooke at her parent's house, making sure to help her carry in her bags and returning to the car five minutes later. Meredith had teased him about kissing Brooke while Haley and Nathan just laughed.

Haley waved once more as Lucas drove towards the Scott house with Meredith and Nathan. She turned to look at her childhood home and sighed before leaning down to pick up the two bags she had brought with her. She began to smile as she approached the opening front door.

"Hey daddy"

"Hey sweetheart. Do you need some help?" John asked his daughter

"Yea, can you take this bag for me?" Haley asked handing her dad the bag from her right hand

"I will take it up to your room"

"Thanks Daddy" Haley said following her dad into the house

"Haley-bub" Lydia said as she came running from the kitchen and pulled her daughter into a hug

"Mom, you just saw me a few hours ago"

"I know, but I missed you so much"

"I missed you too mom" Haley replied smiling

"Why don't you go get your self settled and than come back down. I am making a later dinner"

"Okay" Haley replied before walking up the stairs with her bag still in hand.

When she reached her bedroom door, her dad was walking out of it.

"Bag is by the bed and that thing is heavy"

"I know. It has some stuff that we need for the parties in it" Haley replied as she walked into her room and put the bag in her hand on her bed

"No wonder. Come down when you are ready"

"Okay" Haley replied smiling towards her father as he shut her bedroom door for her

Haley sat down on her bed next to her bag and looked around her room. Even though, she hadn't used this room for more than a few days over the last 6 or 7 years, it still felt like home. She smiled as she walked towards the window that looked out over the backyard. She could see the faint outline of the tree house back in the woods. The "com-line" was still in place; she opened the window and looked down to where the piece of rope ended just below her window on the outside of the house. The clothes pin was still attached, but there was nothing else. She pulled herself back into the window and shut the window behind her making sure to lock it. She looked around her room once more and took off her tennis shoes beside her closet before opening her bedroom door and heading downstairs to spend some time with her parents.

"Mommy!" Meredith yelled as she walked through the back door into the kitchen of the Scott home with her two brothers coming behind her.

"Living room" Karen replied back

The three Scott children made their way to the living room where they found Karen, Chris and Sam watching a sitcom on TV.

"Hey guys" Sam said from her spot next to Karen on the couch

"Hey" Nathan replied sitting his bags next to the wall

"Did you surprise Mouth?" Karen asked her daughter

"Yep and I got to tell him that Nathan is walking again"

"Did you? I bet he was surprised"

"Very" Meredith said as she climbed into her mom's lap and leaned back

"Are you tired little one?"

"A little. It has been a long day"

Karen laughed at her youngest, "I know and you have school tomorrow"

"Do I have to go?"

"Yea, you have to go. Remember you don't have to go on Friday, but you have to go all the other days" Karen said, "And I promise your brothers and sister will still be here"

"Okay" Meredith replied

"How about we go take a bath?" Karen asked

"I guess" Meredith said as she moved from her mom's lap and began walking down the hallway

"Mom, where's Lulu?" Lucas asked when Meredith was out of earshot

"In your room probably laying on your bed" Karen said as she laughed, "You boys put your stuff in your rooms"

"We weren't sure about sleeping arrangements" Lucas replied

"Same as last year. You two get your own rooms, Sam gets Meredith's and Chris gets the couch" Karen replied stopping at the linen closet looking for a towel

"Isn't that kind of rude to put Chris on the couch?" Nathan asked

"Nah. I am cool with it" Chris replied looking up for the first time from the sitcom which was now on commercial, "It doesn't bother me"

"You sure?" Nathan asked

"Positive"

"Okay" Lucas replied before moving to pick his bags up and walking down the hallway towards his bedroom, Nathan following.

Nathan opened his door and looked around. It was the same old room; not that he expected it to change. He sat his bags by his closet and than sat down on his bed. On his nightstand stood a picture of him and Haley that had been taken when they were home last before he had been shot, he picked it up and laughed. His mom must have found it and framed it.

"Nate" Chris called from the living room

"Coming" Nathan replied before putting back the picture and walking out of the room, "What's up?"

"Apparently, you have made the news again" Sam replied turning to look at her brother

"Huh?"

"To quote the news anchor, 'New at eleven, Local born and raised NBA stars come home'" Chris said

"Man, any other town that would not make the news" Lucas replied walking up behind his brother with his dog in tow

"Yea, well we live in a small place and word spreads fast" Nathan replied before sitting down next to Sam on the couch

"I wish word didn't spread that fast" Lucas replied sitting on the other side of Sam as Lulu wandered to greet Chris

"Oh, boys. It will be okay" Sam said and laughed as both of her brothers gave her dirty looks.

"Did you see the look on Mouth's face when he saw Nathan walking up to him?" Peyton asked as she got into the king-sized bed she shared with Jake.

"Yea, that was hilarious" Jake replied moving to get the bed on the opposite side. It was tradition between Jake and Peyton to try to go to bed early together on nights Jake had the early shift the next day, like Monday.

"I am glad they are all home and I could severely hurt Nathan for scaring me like that"

"You have to admit, Peyton your face was priceless"

"I bet it was. I thought he was going to fall"

"But he didn't. He is back to being his old self again. I can even see the fun loving guy coming back again. He hasn't been that way in a long time"

"I think a lot of that has to do with Haley"

"Yea, probably, those two do bring out the best in each other"

"Yea, I just hope they can work things out"

"Peyt, they have made it through this hurdle fine."

"Yea, I know, but I know that the time is coming when they will have to make the decision same with Brooke and Lucas"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know you are worried about them, but we both know they will do what ever is best for them. It will all work out. Now, let's get some sleep. I am worn out after chasing Meredith around the park today"

"A little practice for what is to come" Peyton said as she laughed

"Skills and I are going to need a lot of sleep than" Jake said as he reached over and turned off the bedside light before lying down on his pillow. Peyton hit the button to turn the TV on before leaning over and also turning off her bedside light and lying down.

Jake reached his arm around Peyton and pulled her close to him, "I love Peyton"

"I love you too Jake" Peyton replied as she watched him drift off to sleep, 'Yea, he is going to need a lot of sleep'

"So, tell us, anything new going on?" Lydia asked Haley as the James family sat in the living room. The TV on, but the volume down

"Not really. I basically have told you everything when I talk to you on the phone" Haley replied

"So, how did you get back here to Tree Hill? That is something you haven't told me" Lydia replied

"Well, the plan was for me to fly into Charlotte yesterday for Lucas's game last night. In my last lesson of the day Friday, Nathan walks into my classroom and surprises me. The kids were excited to see him and most of them apologized for doubting me when I said that I knew him."

"I wish I could have seen the looks on their faces" John said

"It was hilarious and even more funny when Nathan told them that we were dating. I thought some of them were going to fall out of their chairs. Anyway, Nathan flew with me to Charlotte where we surprised Lucas and Brooke and then we all went to the basketball game last night with Sam and Chris. Everyone stayed at Lucas's last night and than we all drove here this morning. And that is how I got to Tree Hill"

"Well, sounds like you have had an action packed weekend" Lydia said smiling

"Yea and it is going to be a full week" Haley replied

"It will all work out. Most everything is taken care of, but some little things for the parties that you and Brooke wanted to take care of"

"Thanks again, mom for helping us with this"

"Oh, Haley it is not a problem"

"Well, I don't know about you ladies, but I am turning in. Work again tomorrow" John, said as he stood from the couch

"Yea, I think I am with you on that one" Lydia replied turning stifled a yawn reaching for the remote to turn off the TV

"I guess I should get the sleep while I can" Haley replied as she also stood and followed her parents up the stairs turning off lights as they went.

"Good night, Haley" John said kissing his daughter on the forehead when they reached the top of the stairs

"Night daddy"

"Night Haley bub" Lydia said pulling her daughter into yet another hug, "I am so glad you are home"

"Night mom" Haley replied as her mom released her hug, "I will see you guys tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too" Lydia replied as Haley moved down the hallway to her room, walked through her door and closed it behind her.

Lucas's phone rang shortly before eleven. He reached for it out of his pocket before flipping it open, "Hey Cheery"

"Hey Broody. Just wanted to call and tell you good night"

"Miss me already?" Lucas laughed as he stood from the couch and walked toward the kitchen

"Yea, terribly."

"It has only been a few hours since I saw you"

"I know, but I still miss you"

"I miss you too"

"Anyway, I am beyond exhausted so I am going to bed," Brooke said trying to hid a yawn

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too. Good night"

"Good Night" Brooke replied before hanging up the phone.

Lucas walked back into the living room and stood in the doorway, "Brooke?" Karen asked

"Yea, she misses me already"

"She is only a mile away" Nathan replied

"I know" Lucas said as he laughed, "Anyway, I think I am heading to bed"

"Yea, I think we are all getting to that point" Karen replied standing from the couch

"Do you need one of us to take Meredith to school tomorrow?" Lucas asked

"Chris said he would" Karen replied as she stopped beside him pulled him into a hug, "It is good to have you home"

"Thanks Mom"

"All of you" Karen replied moving to hug Nathan also, "Don't you ever do that to me again"

"I won't" Nathan replied laughing at his mom

"Good night Sam, night Chris"

"Night Karen" Sam replied before standing from the couch as Karen walked towards her bedroom where Meredith was already sleeping, "Here is your bed Chris"

"Thanks Sis" Chris replied from the older lazyboy chair he was currently lounging in

"I think he might already have his bed" Nathan said

"Yea" Chris replied leaning back further

"Well, I will see you guys in the morning" Lucas replied, "Come on Lulu"

"Night Luke" Chris called from his chair, "Night Nate, Night Sam"

"Good night" Nathan replied as he followed Lucas down the hallway as Sam walked into Meredith's room and shut the door

"Don't forget to watch the news" Lucas replied rolling his eyes as he opened his bedroom door across from Nathan's.

Nathan laughed as he also opened his door, "Night Luke"

"Night Nate" Lucas replied before walking through his doorway and closing the door behind him, Nathan doing the same thing.

Haley laid in her bed under the covers watching the beginning of the local television news cast when her cell phone rang, she smiled as she reached for it, "Hey Nate"

"Hey Hales. What are you doing?"

"Laying in my bed watching the news"

"Apparently, we are on the news tonight"

"Yea, I saw the preview for it. I bet Lucas just loved that"

"Oh yea" Nathan replied, "Oh, here it is"

Haley and Nathan were both silent as they watched the newscaster bring the story, "**Now for an update on Local legend and NBA star Nathan Scott. As you may remember, last October, Nathan Scott was shot in the abdomen at the local café where he tried to wrestle a gun pointed at his mother, Karen Scott. Nathan Scott spent a day in the hospital before checking himself out against medical advice, he returned to his team in Orlando a few days later. Scott and his brother, fellow NBA star, Lucas Scott had been in town following the tragic death of their father, Keith Scott. When Nathan Scott left Tree Hill last fall he was in a wheelchair. Now we have been told that he has returned to Tree Hill walking without any type of assistance. It has been confirmed by the NBA association that Nathan Scott has been medically cleared to return to the NBA and now in other news…**"

"Why do they always have to bring up dad's death?" Nathan said as he muted the TV

"I guess they think that it is a good human interest story" Haley replied 

"Maybe. Anyway, I was calling to tell you good night"

"I figured so. I am getting ready to fall asleep myself" Haley replied, "Call me if you get the urge to go for a run in the morning"

"I will" Nathan replied laughing, "Good night Haley. I love you"

"Night Nate. I love you too" Haley replied before hanging up her phone and sitting it down on her bedside table. She sat the timer on her TV and than turned over and slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of her future, her future with Nathan. However, their future would not go as smoothly as her dreams did


	8. Shopping, Dresses and Tuxes

_Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them. _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". I am sooo sorry for the delay. I just found the chapter on my computer. I had written it before, but not posted it. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

The following morning, Nathan woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He reached his right arm out to retrieve it from his bedside table also opening his eyes to look at the clock which read 10:34, pulling his phone back towards his face he read the caller id before flipping it open and placing it to his ear

"Hello"

"Rise and Shine sleepy head" Haley's cherry voice came back through the phone

"What if I don't want to rise and shine?" Nathan replied teasingly

"Too bad. We have a lot of stuff to do today"

"No, you and Brooke have a lot of stuff to do today not me"

"Well, I am volunteering you to help. Brooke has already volunteered Lucas and Chris for that matter"

"Do I get to ask what I am being volunteered for?" Nathan replied

"Manual labor."

Nathan groaned

"Now get up and get dressed. Meet me at the café in twenty minutes and I might buy you a cup of coffee"

"I don't want to"

"Don't make me come over there and get you out of bed myself. Café twenty minutes"

"Alright" Nathan replied smiling.

"Good. See ya than. Love you"

"Love you too" Nathan replied as Haley hung up the phone

He closed his phone and placed it back on his bedside table before beginning to move from his bed. Just as he was standing, there was a knock on the door.

:"Come in"

The bedroom door opened and Lucas peeked around the corner, "I thought I heard you talking"

"Yea, I got woke up with a call to tell me that I have been volunteered for manual labor today"

"Yea, me too. Brooke said to meet her at the café at 11"

"Any idea what we are going to be doing?"

"I think we are going to be the carriers in their shopping expedition"

"That would explain why Chris has been volunteered also"

"Probably. I got coffee going. Do you want a cup?"

"Nah. I will get one at the café"

"Okay" Lucas replied before walking back out the doorway and closing the door behind him.

Nathan moved to get himself ready. He made sure to find his comfortable tennis shoes knowing that if they were going shopping it was going to be a long day

"Is he moving?" Brooke asked Haley as she walked back to sit at their table in the corner of the café

"Yea, he should be here soon"

"What did you tell him?" 

"That he had been volunteered for manual labor?"

"Lucas will probably tell him we are going shopping."

"Yea, probably. Do you know what time they have to meet Skills and Jake at the tux place?"

"I think Peyton told me 5, but lets ask Theresa"

"T?" Haley called as she turned in the chair to face the counter area

"Yea" Theresa said as she came from the kitchen area

"What time do they guys have to be at the tux place?" Haley asked as Theresa started walking towards them

"5 and you need to be at the bridal shop at 4:30"

"Okay, we will be there. We are going to do some shopping as soon as the guys get here"

"Is Sam going with you?" Theresa asked pointing towards Sam who was currently putting together silverware at the front counter.

"Unlike those two, I didn't have to fly across country so I already did my shopping" Sam replied, "Beside I know how Brooke is when she is shopping. I will leave that torture to my brothers"

"Thanks Sam" Haley replied

"You can always escape early, Haley" Sam replied

"It is not that easy with shopping nazi over here" Haley replied pointing at Brooke, who was pouting. The other three women laughed at her as Theresa reached over and hugged her

"We love you anyway, shopping Nazi"

"I can't help it if I love to shop" Brooke replied

"Poor Lucas" Sam replied turning back to the silverware in front of her as the café door opened

"Morning sleepyheads" Theresa said to Lucas, Nathan and Chris

"I have been up since 7 this morning. These two are the sleepyheads" Chris replied

"I would probably still be sleeping if my phone had not rang this morning" Nathan replied sitting down next to Haley and put his arm around her

"You needed to get up or you would have slept the day away"

"Yea, you are probably right. Where is that coffee you promised me?"

"I will get it for you" Theresa said as she walked back towards the front counter.

"Thanks T" Nathan said

"So, what is this I hear about a shopping expedition?" Chris said as he sat down at the end of the table between the two couples

"Haley and I need to go shopping for gifts for the baby showers, bridal showers and a wedding gift." Brooke answered

"So, why I am going? I am don't need to get a baby shower gift or a bridal shower gift" Chris asked as Theresa sat down the coffee in front of Nathan

"You are the carrier" Brooke replied

"Great! It is like shopping with my sister, except there are two of you"

"Get used to it, little brother. I am sure this won't be the last time you are volunteered for a job like this" Lucas replied

"Understatement of the year, Luke" Chris replied

"We really need to head over to the mall though. Haley and I have to be to the bridal shop at 4:30 and it is already after 11"

"Can I finish my coffee, please?" Nathan asked

"Get a to-go cup" Brooke said as she stood from the table.

Nathan stood with the rest of them and walked towards the counter next to his sister "T?"

"Already ahead of you" Theresa said as she placed a full to-go cup of coffee in front of Nathan

"Thanks!"

"Welcome. Have fun" Theresa replied walking towards the kitchen

"You are so lucky that you already did your shopping, Sam"

"Yep, Have fun Nate."

"Thanks!" Nathan replied before turning from the counter and walking out the café door after the rest of the group

After four hours of shopping, Brooke and Haley had found all the gifts they needed plus a few other things for the parties that they would be holding starting the next day. The group was currently walking across the parking lot towards Brooke's car. Her parents kept a car for her at their house so that she would have something to drive when she came home to visit. Haley and Brooke walked with one bag in each hand talking as Lucas, Nathan and Chris walked behind them with four bags a piece.

"Please tell me again, why they needed all of this stuff?" Chris asked

"Because they had to buy at least two gifts for the bridal shower and the wedding and at least four for the baby shower times that by two and this is what you get" Nathan replied

"It is a good thing you came along to help" Lucas added

"Oh, yea. My second shopping expedition in a week and my legs are killing me" Chris replied

"Oh you big baby" Brooke said as the group reached her car, "Your day still is not over yet."

"Oh joy. I get to go put a monkey suit on" Chris replied jokingly

"I bet you will look cute in that monkey suit. Not as cute as Nate, but cute" Haley replied

"Thanks Hales. I still hate wearing them" Chris replied, "They try to strangle me"

"It is only for a few hours" Brooke replied, "We got to go or we are going to be late"

"Have fun" Nathan said as he walked over and kissed Haley as Lucas did the same to Brooke

"We will" Haley replied kissing Nathan once more and than moving to get into Brooke's car

"Be careful," Lucas said as Brooke got into the driver's seat

"We will. See you guys in a few hours" Haley said as Brooke drove off

"Well, I guess we should head to the tux place" Lucas replied and walked towards his car a few spots down from where Brooke's had been

"This is the only part I don't like about being part of a wedding" Chris said

"I am with you on that one" Nathan replied before getting into the front seat of Lucas's Tahoe

"Better just get used to it, little brother. I am pretty sure this won't be the last wedding you are in" Lucas replied backing out of the parking spot

"We are here" Brooke announced as she and Haley walked through the door of the bridal shop

"How was the shopping expedition?" Sam asked as she walked toward them and handed them each their dresses

"Fun except your brother complained about having to carry the bags" Brooke replied

"Well, we did load them down with bags" Haley added

"Yea, I guess we did"

"Brooke, Hales. Go try on your dresses and make sure they are right" Peyton said as she walked towards them

"Okay" Haley replied walking towards the open dressing room with Brooke following

"I am still confused about how this is all going to work" Sam said, "Two couples, two maids of honor and two best men and all the extra people"

Theresa laughed, "Peyton and I had the same problem"

"Okay, picture the front of the church" Peyton said as she walked to stand next to Sam

"Okay" 

"Alright on the left hand side is going to be you, Erica and Carey. Next to you will be Haley, than me and Jake and Nathan next to him. Next to us will be Brooke, Theresa and Skills and Lucas and then on the right side will be Trent, Mouth and Chris. Oh, and Meredith will stand with you and Joshua will stand with the guys."

"Who are Carey and Joshua?"

"Carey is an old friend of mine and Jake's from Houston. Joshua is her son" Theresa answered

"Are they here?"

"No, they are going to fly in with Trent"

"When is Erica coming in?"

"Tomorrow morning. She had to be in court today" Peyton replied

"So, Mouth came without her"

"She told him too." Theresa replied

"How do we look?" Brooke said as she and Haley emerged from their dressing rooms in their gowns

"Awesome" Peyton replied as she walked towards them

"This color looks really good on us" Haley replied as she stood in front of the mirror.

"We knew it would" Theresa replied, "you both look good in purple"

"This is like a lavender almost though" Brooke replied, "I love this color"

"Me too" Haley replied

"Before long, we will be in dresses like these and the two of you will be in wedding dresses" Peyton said

"I am not so sure about that" Haley replied laughing

"You never know" Theresa replied smiling

"Yea, I guess you never do know" Haley said back softly

"Theresa, I think we got lucky. It looks like all the dresses fit." Peyton said

"Don't speak so soon, Peyt. Carey and Erica still need to try on theirs"

"They will fit too" Peyton said, "I don't know about you guys, but I am getting hungry. Why don't we head over to the café and found out what is up for dinner"

"Sounds like a plan" Brooke replied as she and Haley walked back toward the dressing rooms to change back into their regular clothes

"Did I tell you that I really hate these things?" Chris said as he pulled on the collar of the tuxedo shirt he was wearing

"We know" Skills replied from beside him

"We all do" Mouth said as he pulled on his jacket. "I know one thing after the ceremony is over this jacket is the first thing to go followed closely by this tie"

The rest of the guys laughed and all agreed

"Okay, can I get out of this contraption now?" Lucas asked

"Yea" Jake replied

"Thank you" Lucas replied walking off to change his clothes

"Looks like they all fit" James, the store attendant said walking up to Jake and Skills

"Well, that is a good thing" Skills replied

"I am getting out of it then," Chris said walking towards the fitting room next to Lucas

"I am with you on that one" Mouth replied walking that way also

"Are we good?" Nathan asked walking towards the guys in his regular clothes

"Yea"

"Okay, I am starving. I think I am going to head to the café and find out what is going on for dinner"

"Hang on a second and we will all go" Skills said

"Okay" Nathan replied

After all the guys had changed back into their regular clothes, the group left the shop and headed toward the vehicles parked on the side.

"See you there" Lucas said as he, Nathan and Chris got into Tahoe

"Yea, we are right behind you" Skills replied getting into passenger seat of Jake's truck as Mouth got into the back

The two vehicles pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the café. They were one step closer to the big day for the two couples. Everything was coming into place. Everyone except for a few was home and the rest would be there in the next few days. They just had to get through the next few days and it would time to celebrate the marriages of four of their best friends.


	9. Return to the rivercourt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.** _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I just lost another family member. So things have been a little crazy. I am hoping to have the next chapter up soon as I have said before writing is my therapy.. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

Karen turned as the bell above the door of the café opened and laughter was heard. She smiled as the brides and bridesmaids came in from their fittings at the local bridal shop

"How did it go?" Karen asked as the group approached the counter

"Great. All of the dresses fit" Peyton said sitting down on one of the stools. Theresa and Haley following

"Erica and Carey still need to try on their dresses" Theresa added, "Oh, speaking of that, did you get by to try on yours?"

"Yes, Anna, Mary, Wanda and I all went last week" Karen said as she smiled at Theresa. It had been a fun filled day at the bridal shop for the moms.

"Thanks again, Karen for standing in as Skills' mom" Theresa said, "I know he really appreciates it"

"No need to thank me, Theresa. I am truly honored. I just sorry that his mom is not going to be here herself. This is one of the greatest moments for a mom"

"Yea, we are too. I am just glad he won't be the only one with out a mom there" Theresa said

"His real mom may not have been around for his entire life, but he has always had a mom" Haley added from the other side of Peyton

"Yea, that is true." Theresa said smiling at Karen, "We all have"

"Okay, stop with the mushy stuff before you make me cry" Peyton said putting her hands up causing the other ladies around her to laugh

"Hormones" Haley supplied as the bell above the door rang again

"Hey guys" Jake said as he and the other guys entered the café

"Hey everyone" Karen said

"How was the dress fittings?" Nathan said coming up behind Haley and kissing her on the cheek

"Fun" Haley replied, "How about the tux fittings?"

"Torture" Chris said taking a seat next to Haley

"Oh, poor Chris" Karen said placing a hand on his right hand

"It is only for a little while and than you can take off the tie and jacket at the reception" Theresa said looking down the counter towards him

"Good thing" Chris replied, "Karen, where is Meredith and Sam?"

"Oh, Meredith wanted to go to the park with Abby, so Sam offered to take them and give Abby's mom a break for a little while. They should be back soon."

"So, guys what are the plans for dinner?" Lucas said as he and the rest of the group came walking up to the counter and stood behind the others

"We were going to ask you guys the same question" Peyton replied

"Well, I could make dinner at the house" Karen said

"Mom, we don't want you to do that. You have been working all day" Nathan said

"It is not a problem. Besides, it is good to cook for more than just the two of us. It would be a while though. I am still waiting for Jackie to come in for her shift"

"That is fine." Theresa replied, "It won't kill us to wait a while"

"Speak for yourself" Mouth replied

"Hey that was my comment" Skills said

"I know, which is why I said it" Mouth said smiling towards his friend causing the group to laugh

"How about we head to the rivercourt for a while?" Jake said, "We can find Sam and Meredith on the way"

"Sounds good to me" Lucas replied

"Let's go than" Nathan said as the guys started towards the door

"Karen, do you need any help with dinner?" Haley said

"No, you go ahead with them"

"Are you sure? We hate to leave you to cook dinner by yourself" Brooke added

"Girls, I can handle it. Now, go." Karen replied smiling

"Sure?" Peyton asked

"Go" Karen said laughing, "Someone has to make sure they come home"

"Okay, but call if you need some help. We have our cells" Theresa said as they stood from the stools

"Okay, have fun" Karen replied as they walked out of the café. She smiled to herself, shook her head and turned back towards the coffee maker to finish the cleaning she had been doing earlier. _Keith, I wish you were here to see this, she thought _

A few minutes, the group stepped on the rivercourt. They had found Theresa, Meredith and Abby at the nearby park.

"Man, it feels weird to be back here again" Nathan said looking around

"Yea, it does. Last time we were here, you were sitting on the sidelines in a wheelchair and Brooke was not with us" Lucas replied

"Yea, you guys came out here after I was already on the plane heading home" Brooke said

"Chris, do you want to play?" Skills asked

"Nah, I am good." Chris replied sitting down on the bleachers next to Mouth and the rest of the group

"I meant to ask you little brother" Nathan said walking towards Chris, "Did you ever think anymore about trying out for the NBA?"

"Yea, I thought about it. I told you that" Chris replied

"I know that, but did you actually come to a decision about actually trying out?" Nathan siad

"I would like too, but I am not good enough. Plus, I don't play anywhere. No scout is going to come see me play in my driveway"

"We will see about that" Nathan said before walking away

"Shoot for teams" Skills said as the guys began to shoot the ball into the net to determine teams

"What did Nate mean by that?" Chris asked turning to Haley

"You never know with him, but if you want a tryout, he will get you a tryout" Haley replied

"Oh" Chris said turning back as the guys began their game

"Mouth, what time does Erica get in tomorrow?" Sam asked a few minutes later

"Her flight lands at 9am" Mouth responded

"I am so glad that you two finally decided to make it all offical" Haley added

"Yea, it took about two weeks before Erica called and said she had a job in New York down the street from my office. She moved in with me the next week"

"You guys don't waste anytime. I didn't know you were living together that quick." Brooke said

"We didn't have the same room. We were roommates who just happened to be dating."

"And Now?" Brooke asked

"Now, we share a bedroom and use the other room for storage" Mouth said smiling

"I am glad that you are happy, Mouth" Peyton said

"Me too"

"Remember that date we got you ready for last year with Erica?" Theresa asked

"Oh, yes. The date queen" Mouth replied, "You lived up to your name from high school that day" Mouth said looking towards Brooke

"What can I say? It is a gift" Brooke replied causing the group to laugh

"Nathan is looking really good out there" Chris said without turning his head from the game.

"Yea, he is" Peyton replied, "It is good to see him back to his old self again"

"Yea, I was afraid he would never play basketball again" Sam added

"I knew he would. Just had to have a little faith" Haley said

"Well, I think he had a little help too" Chris said turning his head to look at Haley. Haley responded by simply smiling

"Come on little brother" Lucas said out on the court as he and Nathan faced off. Lucas trying to block the shot that Nathan was looking to make.

"Just like old times, huh?" Nathan responded as he dribbled the ball

"Just like old times" Lucas responded as Nathan shot the ball over his head and he turned to watch it go in

"Get used to that. I could do it all day long" Nathan said

"Oh, lord. His ego is back too" Jake said as he grabbed the ball and passes it towards Lucas, his teammate

"Yea, and I think it has gotten bigger" Lucas said dribbling the ball and trying to keep Nathan from stealing it

"I can still move faster than you, old man" Nathan said

"Nate, you do realize that he is only a couple of months older than you" Skills said trying to block Jake so Lucas could not pass him the ball

"Yea, but he is still older" Nathan replied stealing the ball from his brother and dribbling the ball to make a slam dunk.

"19, 20" Skills said

"I am not letting you win that easy" Lucas said as he passes the ball towards Jake after retrieving it

"Okay, well, bring your "A" game" Nathan said smiling towards his brother. He had missed the banter between the two of them when they were playing the game they both loved

"Luke" Jake said as he passed the ball to Lucas who shot the ball before Nathan could cover him. He watched as the ball went into the net with a SWISH

"20, 20" Lucas said, "Next basket wins"

"Okay, Skills, it is me and you. We can't let these two win" Nathan said walking with Skills towards the ball

"I got it, Nate"

"Come on Luke! Come on Nate!" Meredith yelled from the sidelines

"So, you are cheering for us both now?" Lucas asked his little sister

"Yea, one of you is going to win" Meredith replied as she started yelling again, this time Abby joined her, "Come on Luke! Come on Nate!"

"Don't want to disappoint the little sister" Nathan said Skills passed him the ball and he dribbled it, moving to try and get passed Lucas. He shot the ball from center court

"And it is Scott for the win" Mouth said as the group stood from their seats. SWISH, "It's good!"

"Way to go, Nate!" Haley yelled from the bleachers

"Yea, Nate!" Peyton added

"Okay, it is bad when your best friend and my fiancee are happy when we lose" Jake said as he walked towards Lucas.

"Well, it is not so bad when my best friend and your fiancee are also his girlfriend and best friend"

"I think it is a conflict of interest" Jake replied smiling

"What?" Nathan said turning towards Jake

"Nothing" Jake said laughing, "Just trying to give a hard time. Good game guys"

"Yea, good to have you back Nate" Lucas replied pulling his brother into a hug

"Good to be back" Nathan said as the four guys walked towards the bleachers and sat down with the others

"You looked good out there" Haley said leaning up to talk to Nathan

"Thanks Hales. It felt good to be back out there" Nathan replied

"Rematch?" Jake asked a few minutes later

"Yea, one more game and than we head home for dinner" Skills said as the four guys made their way back on to the court

"Well, I guess we know what they will be doing when we are having our parties" Brooke said

"Yea, we will surely know where to find them" Theresa added as the group watched the game unfolded before them on that river court

At the Scott house, Karen was moving around the kitchen getting things done for dinner when the doorbell rang. She checked the food before moving to the front door to answer it.

"Trent" Karen said as she opened the front door and smiled at Theresa's older brother

"Hey Karen" Trent said as he was pulled into a hug

"I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow" Karen said as she motioned for him to come into the house

"I wanted to surprise T, but I can't find her"

"She is probably at the river court with everyone else. They are all home except Erica. They will be coming here for dinner" Karen said as began walking towards the kitchen were her dinner was cooking

"Okay."

"You are welcome to hang out here and stay for dinner"

"Thank you. I would like that" Trent responded as he followed her into the kitchen, "Need any help?"

"No, I got it under control, but thank you"

"Okay" Trent said taking a seat at the kitchen table

"So, what has been going on? Theresa said you have been busy" Karen said

"Yea, I have been busy, just not with only work" Trent replied

"You met someone?"

"Yea, I did. And she is everything I have ever wanted in someone to share time with"

"So, tell me about her"

"I haven't even told Theresa about her yet"

"I won't tell anyone"

Trent laughed before continuing, "Okay, her name is Rachel. She is a nurse and she just moved to DC a few months ago. I met her in the ER when I brought a young child in who had been involved in a serious car acciedent that I had witnessed. After we got the poor child stable, we had a minute to sit in the hallway and formally introduce ourselves and I asked her out for coffee when her shift was over. We met at a little café around the corner, one that she said reminded her of home. We sat for hours talking about anything and everything. And than she told where she was from, she is from Tree Hill"

Karen looked up at Trent as he said that, "She is from here?"

"Yea, come to find out she was working at Tree Hill General when Nathan was there"

"Does she have red hair?" Karen asked

"Yea, why?"

"She was one of the nurses that moved Nathan from the ICU to a regular room. Theresa said her name was Rachel Gettina"

"That is her. So, T does know her"

"I am not sure if she knows her more like she knows of her. They kind of stuck to their own group once they found each other" Karen said as she looked out the kitchen window, "Speaking of that group, here they come"

"Oh, I am going to go hide" Trent said

"Living Room" Karen said as Trent quickly moved towards the living room before the group reached the back door

"Hey Guys" Karen said as they walked into the kitchen

"Hey mom." Nathan said

"It smells good in here" Skills said walking over to the stove

"Back away" Karen said smiling

"Sorry Mom" Skill said smiling

"How was the river court?" Karen asked turning to face the group

"It was fun. Skills and I beat Jake and Lucas" Nathan said

"We let him win, Mom" Lucas said

"Yea, whatever" Skills replied

"Hey Theresa, can you go in the living room for me and grab the letter on the end table?" Karen asked Theresa who just happened to be the closest one to the doorway

"Sure" Theresa said walking away

Karen looked at Skills before pointing with her spoon towards the living room and mouthing 'Trent'. A minute later, the group heard Theresa scream. As the group rushed to the living room, Trent was laughing as he held his sister in a hug

"Hey guys" Trent said looking towards the group

"Trent, good to see you man" Skills said patting him on the shoulder

"Good to see you too, Skills. T, you can let go now"

"Oh, sorry" Theresa said as she let go of her brother and wiped at the tears that had been falling down her face

"T, why are you crying?" Trent asked

"Hormones. They both do it" Jake said as he shook Trent's hand

"Hey" Peyton said wiping at her own tears. She knew how much Theresa missed her brother

"It is the truth though" Skills added

"Hey guys, dinner is ready" Karen called from the kitchen saving Jake and Skills from their soon to be wives. The group moved to the kitchen to began eating. They spent the next few hours talking. The girls about the upcoming parties and the guys about the many basketball games they would be playing while the girls would be having their parities. They all knew this would probably be one of the last quiet times that week, things were about to get crazy.


	10. I don't want to be without you anymore

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.** _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". This is kind of a filler chapter, though it does have some important things that lay the ground for things later to come. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

Karen collapsed into the couch a few hours later. She sighed as Lucas sat down next to her. The group had cleared out to their respective homes or parent's homes a few minutes before.

"That was just like old times, huh?" Karen said laughing

"Yea, busy and full of good times" Lucas replied petting Lulu who's head was currently sitting on his knee.

"Poor Trent. The look his face when Theresa told him that his parents were already in town was priceless"

"Theresa said that Trent thought Wanda and Mark were coming later this week. He was quick to say that he was staying with her and Skills though"

"I think he wants to spend some time with his sister before things get to crazy. Plus he knows that after Saturday things are going to be different"

"Yea, things are going to be very different" Lucas replied

"How are you handling all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"The weddings and the babies."

"We know it was going to happen eventually, mom. Things change. It is just like when Nathan and Bevin got married and had Michael"

"Speaking of Nathan, where is he?"

"He said he was going to walk home with Haley. There is something that he needs to talk to her about"

"Oh" Karen said intrigued, "Something serious?"

"Yea, something serious, but not what you are thinking"

"What then?"

"Nathan will tell you when he is ready. Don't worry it is nothing bad"

"Are you sure?" Karen asked a little worried

"Yea, Mom. I am sure." Lucas replied smiling towards his mom, "I am heading to bed. Tomorrow is the start of the crazy days."

"Yea, I am heading that way myself"

"Don't forget to wake me up before you leave so I can get Meredith to school" Lucas added

"Chris is not going to take her?" Karen asked

"Chris needs his beauty sleep" Lucas replied as Chris walked around the corner from the kitchen

"Haha, funny"

"I know you would like that" Lucas replied getting up from the couch and walking towards the hallway, "Good night. Love ya"

"Love you too" Karen replied as Chris sat down next to her on the couch.

"Thanks for walking me home, Nate. You didn't have too." Haley said as she and Nathan stopped on the sidewalk in front of her house, "The boggy man doesn't live in Tree Hill anymore"

"I know, but I wanted too." Nathan replied, "Actually, can we go back to the tree house?"

"Sure" Haley replied before leading the way around the side of the house and towards the woods behind her house

"We should have brought a flashlight," Nathan said as the two wading through the trees a few seconds later.

"Yea, probably, but we are almost there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I can see the stairs on the side of the tree" Haley added as she walked a few feet in front of Nathan

"I see them," Nathan added before the two reached the stairs a few seconds later. They started climbing the stairs to the tree house that was still standing after 20 years. Haley reached the top and walked towards the closed door. She pulled it open with a tug and coughed as stale air came rushing out.

"We really should think about cracking that window when we are not going to be in here for a while"

"Yea, probably" Nathan replied as he followed Haley into the tree house

"It always looks the same in here" Haley replied looking around the clubhouse with help from the light of the moon

"Yea, it is sort of creepy too" Nathan replied as he turned on the flashlight he had found on the bookcase by the door.

"Yea, I think creepy might be another word to describe it" Haley replied before taking a sit on the wooden floor and folding her knees Indian style

Nathan sat down beside her stretching his legs out in front of him. Neither of them said a word for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts

"Hales, there is something that I want to talk to you about. I know this is probably not the best time, but it may be the only time we have alone this week."

"Nathan, what's going on?"

Nathan took a deep breath before continuing, "I got pulled into the coach office last week and given this letter," Nathan said as he pulled the letter from his jean pocket and handed it to Haley. "Basically it says that my contract with the Miami Heat is over and they would like to renew my contract."

"Nathan, that is great"

"I am not sure if I want to renew my contract though, Hales. I am tired of being away from you, not being able to see you when I want."

"So, what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that I might try and get transferred to a team closer to you."

"Nathan, is that what you want?"

"Yes, It is time for something different. I have played in Miami my entire NBA career and I want to experience more"

"What happens if they won't trade you?" Haley asked

"Then I will retire."

"Or I could move to Miami" Haley replied

"No, I don't want to give up your job because of me. I know how much you love those kids, that school and that small town"

"Yes, Nathan, I love those things, but I love you more" Haley replied

"I know that Hales."

Haley was quiet for a minute and then said, "What if we played it by ear? What if you asked the coach to trade you to a team near Montana and if you could not be traded, you would stay in Miami" Nathan was about to protest when Haley held up her hand, "I don't want you to retire. You still have some good years left playing basketball and you would be miserable. And if you can't be traded, I will just move to Miami."

"Haley…"

"Nathan, I want to be with you and I am willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen"

Nathan smiled at Haley, "Okay, I will call Coach tomorrow and see what he says"

"Okay"

"I love you Haley James" Nathan said taking Haley hand and smiling at her

"I love you too Nathan Scott" Haley said as she closed the distance between them and softly kissed Nathan before placing her forehead to his, "Don't worry. Everything will work out"

"I know" Nathan said pulling Haley's lips back into his and sliding them both down to lay on the floor

The next morning, Karen quietly opened Lucas's bedroom door and started towards his bed. Lulu sat up on the bed and watched her. Karen smiled at the dog and placed her hand on Lucas's right shoulder.

"Luke" Karen said softly

"Hmm…" Came the groan reply from her sleeping son

"Luke, you need to get up. I am leaving for work," Karen said

"Okay" Luke replied opening his eyes to look at his mom

"Coffee is ready and don't forget to pick up your sister after school today. I am going to be with the girls at the baby showers"

"Okay" Lucas replied not moving from his current position as Karen made her way back to the bedroom door

"Don't go back to sleep" Karen said before exiting the room

"Yea, okay" Lucas replied before turning away from the door and closing his eyes. A few seconds later, he felt a tongue licking him in the face, "Lulu, stop" Lucas said turning to move his face from his dog. Lulu barked and Lucas shot up in his bed, "Fine. I am up" Lulu barked again and Lucas moved to put his feet on the floor, "Happy, now?" Lucas asked his dog as he began to move from the bed. Lulu responded by laying back down on the bed, "Don't you go back to sleep" Lucas said pointing at his dog as he walked out of his room and towards his mom's to wake up his sister.

Thirty minutes later, Meredith was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table eating her cereal. Lucas left the kitchen and headed back to his own bedroom to get dressed. Lucas looked into the living room as he walked past and saw Chris sleeping form spread out along the couch. He laughed; Chris was just like Nathan. Nothing woke him up. Speaking of his younger brother, Lucas remembered he didn't hear him come home last night. Lucas knocked on Nathan's closed door across from his own and waited. When he didn't hear anything he slowly opened the door and peeked around it towards Nathan's bed. His bed was empty.

"Where is he?" Lucas said to himself before walking back out of Nathan's room and towards his own. Lucas wondered if everything went okay with Haley the night before. He knew what Nathan wanted to talk to her about. Lucas knew he would find out later.

"Come on Lulu" Lucas said a few minutes later after he had gotten dressed, "Let's go for a walk" At the word "walk", his dog jumped from the bed and walked towards him wagging her tail

"Luke, I am ready," Meredith yelled down the hallway

"Shrimp, SHH" Lucas whispered back stepping into the hallway, "Chris and Sam are sleeping"

"Oh, sorry" Meredith said before putting her hands over her mouth and walking back toward the kitchen

Lucas laughed and shook his head as he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen with Lulu trailing behind him. He grab the leash off the back of the door and attached it to Lulu's collar before grabbing Meredith's book bag from the kitchen chair and opening the door, "Let's go Shrimp"

As Lucas was taking Meredith to school, across town their brother was waking up in the tree house. Nathan squinted his eyes against the blaring sun coming through the small window of the tree house. He moved his head and smiled down at the sleeping form with her head on his chest. After their talk last night, Nathan and Haley had laid on the floor together talking, though Nathan didn't remember falling asleep there. Even though, his back was screaming for him to move, Nathan didn't want to disturb Haley. Instead he pulled his arm tighter around her waist and enjoyed having her in his arms. They both needed a few more minutes together alone before the world of weddings and baby showers took over.

Brooke paced around her living room, checking the window every few minutes for any signs of Haley. Today was the baby showers and Brooke had wanted to get an early start on getting things ready. Haley was supposed to be at her house to help her sit up 20 minutes ago.

"Where is she?" Brooke asked herself as she continued pacing. After ten more minutes, Brooke tried Haley's cell phone again. And again it went straight to voicemail. Instead of leaving another message, Brooke simply hung up the phone. She opened her phone once more and pushed speed dial number 2, knowing that he would be awake already

Lucas walked back towards his house from dropping Meredith off at school at a leisurely pace. Lulu was walking ahead of him, stopping periodically to smell flowers or trees. Everything in Tree Hill was still new to her. Lucas felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out. He smiled before flipping it open

"Morning beautiful"

"Have you seen Haley?" Brooke voice came back

"What?" Lucas replied caught off guard by Brooke reply

"Have you seen Haley? She was suppose to be here 30 minutes ago"

"No, I haven't seen her. Did you try calling her?"

"Yea, her cell phone is going directly to voicemail and no one answers the house phone. Do you think something happened?"

"Brooke, calm down. She probably overslept"

"I don't know. Haley is never late. You know that"

"Tell you what. I will go by her house and wake her up" Lucas replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am walking down her street anyway"

"Thanks Broody"

"Your welcome"

"Oh, good morning"

Lucas laughed

"Call me when you find her" Brooke said

"I will"

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too" Lucas replied as he closed his phone and walked up to Haley's front door.

He rang the doorbell and waited. When no one answered, he found the hide a key and opened the front door, yelling into the house, "hello? Hales?" Lucas walked up the steps still yelling, but receiving no response. He got to Haley's bedroom and knocked on the door before opening the door expecting his best friend to be in her bed still sleeping, but what he found was another empty bed. Lucas looked around the room and then out the window towards the tree house where he could see that the door was open. He smiled before heading back down the stairs and out the front door

Nathan heard someone walking up the stairs to the tree house and immediately turned his head towards the door. A few seconds later, Lucas appeared in the doorway.

"There you are" Lucas whispered walking just inside the door

"We came up here last night to talk and fell asleep" Nathan replied in the same tone as his brother

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, everything is okay"

"Good" Lucas replied smiling, "I hate to break this up, but Brooke is frantically looking for Haley. She was suppose to be at Brooke's to help sit things up for today over a half an hour ago.

"Okay. Tell Brooke she will be there soon"

"Okay." Lucas replied before walking back out of the tree house as Nathan turned to Haley's sleeping form

"Hales" Nathan said softly as he shook her arm lying on this chest, "Haley"

"Hmm" Haley said as she moved her head

"Hales, you need to get up. Brooke is looking for you" Nathan said

"What?" Haley asked lifting her head and looking at Nathan. Nathan smiled; he loved how she looked in the morning. Not awake yet.

"Brooke is looking for you. You were suppose to be at her house a while ago"

"Oh, man!" Haley said as she sat up quickly, "OW" Haley said putting her hand on her lower back.

"Yea, this floor is not as comfortable as it used to be" Nathan said also sitting up wincing

"I don't remember falling asleep here" Haley replied looking around the tree house and than at Nathan

"Me either"

"My back is going to killing me all day"

"Probably not as much as your head when Brooke gets done with you" Nathan replied laughing

Haley groaned before she began to try and stand up, "She is going to yell at me all day"

"No, just a few minutes and then she will be done. Just tell her that you were with me in the tree house and she will spend all day thinking we did something kinky"

Haley laughed because she knew it was true.

"You better go before she gets any crazier. Lucas said she was frantically looking for you"

"Great. Okay, she is going to have to wait until I get a shower first though" Haley said before sitting down and kissing Nathan, "Don't forget to call your coach"

"I won't. I will call him when I get back to the house"

"Okay" Haley said standing up and moving towards the tree house door and waiting as Nathan did the same. The two climbed down the stairs and walked back towards the house

"Have fun today" Nathan said hugging Haley and giving her a kiss

"I will. You too." Haley replied returning the hug

"I love you" Nathan said as he turned to walk around the side of the house and towards the sidewalk

"I love you too," Haley said as she opened the back door and walked into the house. _Brooke was going to knock her out. Oh well, let the crazy week began. _Haley thought as she made her way up the stairs and to the shower.


	11. Important Phone Calls

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.** _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". Sorry it took me a little while to get this chapter up. I have been away house sitting and didn't have time to do any writing. Next chapter should be up soon. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

Nathan opened the back door of his mom's house and walked in. Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. He didn't look up as Nathan walked in already knowing it was him. Nathan grabbed himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with his brother, grabbing the already read sports page.

After a few minutes, Lucas put down his paper and stared at his brother, "So?"

"So what?" Nathan asked his eyes never leaving the paper in front of him

"So what happened with Hales? Did you tell her about the letter?"

"Yea, I told her"

"And?" Lucas asked

Nathan sighed before placing the paper on the table and looking over at his brother, "She told me to call the coach and see if I could get traded and if I couldn't to stay in Orlando"

"She wants you to stay in Orlando?"

"Yes, she said that she would leave Montana and come to Orlando if she had too"

"Oh"

"Yea, and we both know that I don't want her to leave Montana. I know how much she loves that place"

"Yea, she does. She loves you more though"

"That is what she said"

"Told you I knew her like a book. That is what happens when you grow up as best friends"

"Yea, I know"

"So, what are you going to do?" Lucas asked sipping the last of his coffee

"Call and talk to coach"

"What do you think he is going to say?"

"I have no idea, but I guess I will find out" Nathan said picking the sports page back up to continue reading

"HALEY MARIE JAMES, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Brooke shouted as Haley open Brooke's front door

"Sorry, Brooke. Nathan and I fell asleep in the tree house last night and my phone died" Haley responded as she sat her purse and baby shower gifts on the stairs

"You and boy toy in the tree house?" Brooke said smiling, "Do I dare ask what you did all night?"

"Talked and slept" Haley answered obviously

"Are you sure that is all you did?" Brooke asked trying to push Haley into telling her the real truth

"Yea, I am sure." Haley said looking at Brooke, "Now what needs to be done?"

Brooke knew that Haley was changing the subject and she let her, for now. " Just getting the food trays ready. I have already set up the tables outside for each of the showers. Peyton on the right and Theresa on the left, each with their own theme"

Haley walked toward the back door and peered out, "That is just so weird to see. Pooh on one side and teddy bears on the other"

"Well, at least they are both bears."

"Is that pink?" Haley said looking at the banner in Peyton's section of the yard, "Brooke, we don't know that Peyton is having a girl"

"I know, but I thought it might be a little encouragement"

Haley laughed, "Brooke you do realize that the sex of the baby is already determined and that pink banner will not change it"

"Wishful thinking" Brooke said as she pulled Haley towards the kitchen, "Now come on, Tutor girl, we are so running behind"

"Mouth!" Erica Marsh shouted as she spotted her boyfriend in the airport

"Hey honey" Mouth said as Erica walked towards him and drew him into a hug

"I missed you"

Mouth laughed, "Erica, I have only been gone two days"

"I know, but it was weird by myself at home"

"I know. How was your flight?"

"Except for that one delay it was fine. Were you waiting long?"

"No actually I just got here," Mouth said taking Erica's hand and walking towards the baggage claim area

"You just got here?"

"Yea, I set up the mobile flight update from the airline website. It told me when you flight was delayed and when it would be arriving. It even texted me to say the flight had arrived and passengers were getting off."

"Well, that is pretty cool. So, how are things here? Have you seen anyone?"

"Actually they all were here to pick me up from the airport" Mouth answered as they stopped by the baggage claim to wait for Erica's bags

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them. Haley, Brooke, Nathan and Lucas all drove in Sunday morning from Charlotte"

"How is Nathan?"

"He is great. He looks good"

"Has he tried walking?" Erica asked as the luggage from the flight started coming from the baggage claim, "Oh, there it is" Erica said as Mouth grabbed her bag

"Just one?" Mouth asked

"Yea, you brought all the other stuff with you" Erica said

"Well, let's get out of here then" Mouth said as he grabbed Erica's hand and began walking towards his rental car. He had intentionally not answered the question about Nathan. He wanted Erica to be surprised, just as the rest of them were.

"Didn't Theresa said that Carey and Joshua were flying into today?" Haley asked Brooke as she cut up vegetables for the vegetable trays

"Yes, She and Skills were going to the airport to pick them up and then Skills was going to drop them off here before meeting the guys at the river court" Brooke answered from across the room were she was trying to fit a meat tray into the already full refrigerator

"When are they trying on for their dress and tux?" Haley asked

"I think Peyt said tomorrow morning. Erica still needs to try on hers also"

"I can't believe how much more stuff we have to do" Haley said

"Well, think if it this way. We get these two baby showers done and then Theresa's bridal shower/bachlorette party whatever tomorrow and Peyton's Thursday and then we are done with the parties"

"Yea, and we are spending all day Friday setting up for the wedding. I am not sure I am going to be able to stay awake long enough to catch my flight home"

"That is why we all have late flights. So we can sleep in Sunday morning" Brooke replied smiling

Haley just laughed as she turned back to her task at hand. The parties would be starting soon enough

Nathan sat in his room staring at the memory wall over his bed. His cell phone was in his hand opened and waiting for him to push the buttons to call his coach. He just didn't know how to say what he needed to say. If Haley saw him like this, she would tell him to tell his coach how it is. Nathan laughed before beginning to scroll through his contact list and finding the coach direct number at the arena. He pushed the send button and placed the phone to his ear

"Hello?" Steve Jackson answered on the fourth ring

"Hey coach. It is Scott"

"Scott. Everything okay? I thought you were in North Carolina for the week"

"I am, but I wanted to talk to you about my contract"

"Nathan, we can talk about that when you come back to Orlando"

"I know, but I promised Haley I would call you"

"Oh. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know that Haley lives in Montana"

"Yes, I do"

"I know my contract is up for renewal and I was wondering if there was a way that I could be traded to a team closer to Montana"

"I see"

"I know usually you would not trade a player because they asked, but I want to be closer to Haley."

"Well, I can always see what I can do. Any team in particular?"

"Maybe Seattle or Denver" Nathan replied

"Let me make some calls. I am not promising anything though"

"I understand coach. Thank you"

"Nathan, what are you going to do if you can not be traded?" Coach Jackson asked seriously

"Renew my contract" Nathan answered honestly

"Okay. I don't want to lose you. You are a great player, but I'll make some calls"

"Thank you. I really appreciate it"

"I know. I will let you know something" Coach said, "Have a good vacation"

"Thanks. I will" Nathan said as he hung up his cell phone and sighed. Now, all he had to do was wait and see if he could be traded or if Haley would be giving up the job she loved to move to Orlando. Nathan smiled thinking about the possibility of being with Haley all the time before he started dialing numbers on his phone again. Nathan smiled as he placed the phone to his ear and said, "Hey Justin. It's Nathan. I need a favor"

"Be good for Skills, Josh" Carey said out the front door of Brooke's house. Skills had just dropped off Carey and Theresa for the baby showers and would be taking Carey's son with him to the river court

"He will be fine," Theresa said from beside Carey waving as Skills backed his car out of the driveway

"I know" Carey said as Theresa closed the door and started towards the kitchen. Carey followed.

"Hey Guys" Brooke said as Theresa and Carey rounded the corner to the kitchen

"Hey. Carey, I would like you to meet Brooke Davis and Haley James. Guys, this is my best friend from Texas, Carey Graham"

"Hey Carey. Nice to finally meet you. We have heard a lot about you" Brooke said walking towards the young woman with a smile

"Hopefully all good things" Carey replied

"Well, except a few stories that Jake told" Haley said, "But we don't always believe any of the stories that the guys tell"

"Well, Jake has a way of overdoing the truth" Carey said

"That he does" Peyton said as she came around the corner from the front door, "Hi, I'm Peyton"

"Hey Peyton. Nice to meet you in person. I am Carey"

"Welcome to Tree Hill, Carey. Are you ready for a crazy week?"

"I guess I better be"

"Oh, you better be." Brooke said

"Ignore her" Theresa said receiving a glare from Brooke, "Brooke is our gang drama queen"

"But we love her" Peyton said putting her arm around Brooke's shoulders as the others laughed

"Nate!" Lucas yelled down the hallway from the living room

Nathan opened his door and stepped into the hallway, "Yea?"

"Skills just called. He dropped of T and Carey at Brooke's. He said to meet him at the river court"

"Okay. Be right there" Nathan replied before walking back into his room and closing the door

Lucas walked back towards the kitchen and sat back down at the table where Chris was currently munching on a bowl of Captain Crunch.

"Are you coming to the river court?" Lucas asked his brother sitting down at the table

"Yea" Chris said still munching

"Well…" Lucas said looking at his brother

"What?" Chris asked looking up from his cereal

"Are you going to get dressed?" Lucas asked

"Can I finish my cereal?" Chris asked

"No" Lucas replied as Nathan walked into the kitchen

"What are you two talking about?"

"Luke won't let me finish my cereal" Chris replied taking another spoonful and shoveling it into his mouth

"Well, are you coming with us to the court?" Nathan asked

"Yes" Chris replied

"Well, hurry up then" Nathan replied

"What is with you two and rushing me through my breakfast? I will meet you at the court" Chris said

"We can't start the game without you" Lucas replied

"Fine." Chris replied rushing to finish the last spoonfuls of cereal before placing his bowl in the sink and walking towards Meredith's room where his stuff was.

Lucas looked back towards Meredith's room to see the door closing before looking back at Nathan, "Did you call?"

"Yes, He will be here Thursday afternoon. We just need to make sure we are at the river court early afternoon"

"We will be there" Lucas replied as he stood and Chris joined them fully dressed

"Be where?" Chris asked

"The river court. Let's go" Nathan replied as the three brothers walked out the back door of the Scott house and towards the river court. They had a couple of hours to waste while the girls were at their baby showers. They wouldn't be wasting those hours doing something they loved


	12. Baby Showers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.** _

_**AN/ Here is the next chapter of the sequel to "looking back". Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…I don't have any good reason…Just mostly excuses that no one wants to hear/read...so I am just going apologize profusely and hope that you accept it. So…ENJOY! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy reading!**_

"What took you guys so long?" Jake asked once the Scott Brothers reached the basketball court followed closely by Jake

"Chris" Lucas answered

"I was eating my breakfast. I told them to come on without me" Chris replied

"We couldn't start the game with you" Skills replied shooting the ball

"Told you" Nathan, said

"Hey Josh, come here for a second" Skills said turning to call the small boy who was sitting on the bleachers

Josh ran over to Skills and grabbed on his leg looking around before spotting Jake and running towards him. "JAKE"

"Hey Buddy" Jake said picking up the young boy and giving him a hug, "Did you have fun on the airplane?"

"Yea, it was bumpy"

"Well, that's okay. Hey Josh, we want you to meet some of our friends." Jake said before turning to the guys, "This is Lucas, Nathan and Chris. And I am pretty sure you know that guy walking across the grass" Jake said pointing

"TRENT!" Josh yelled from Jake's arms causing Trent to look up from his cell phone as he walked towards the river court. He smiled before waving at the young boy.

Even though he didn't get home to Texas very often, when he did he always made sure to stop by and see his oldest and best friend, Corey. Corey was Carey's older brother. Corey usually took his nephew on the weekends for a little uncle time so Trent saw Josh whenever he was in town.

"Hey kiddo!" Trent said taking the young boy from Jake's arms, "I was just talking to Uncle Corey. He said to tell you he misses you already, but he will see you on Saturday"

"Okay" Josh said as Trent sat him back on the ground

"How did it go with Wanda and Mark?" Skills asked

"Oh, you know. I got yelled at for not telling them I was in town last night. I just told mom that I thought they were coming later. And of course she asked if I was crazy. She said she would not miss the baby shower for her first grandchild if the sky caved in"

"She gave you that look didn't she?" Jake asked

"The one that says I should have had a grandchild before now?" Trent asked, "Yea, I got that look"

"Well, look at it this way. With Theresa and Skills having a baby. You are off the hook," Nathan added

"I wish. Mom and Dad just can't understand how my baby sister is getting married and having a baby before me" Trent replied. "I keep hearing how all my friends back home have kids or are married, well except Corey"

Mark and Wanda Williams had moved back to Texas after Theresa graduated high school. They still had a house in Tree Hill that they stayed in when they visited, but they had always said that Texas was home to them. Theresa of course had not felt the same way and stayed in Tree Hill. She lived in her parent's house until she and Skills had gotten their own place a few years later. She made sure that she kept her parents' house ready for them though.

"Okay enough with the kids and marriage talk, let's play" Lucas said

"I think he is jealous," Skills said to Jake

"Yea, me too. Don't worry Luke, your day is coming"

"Yea okay" Lucas replied as he shot a three pointer from the line

"Shoot for teams" Chris said retrieving the ball

"Call me after the baby showers and I will come by and get you" Mouth said as Erica stepped out of his rental car in front of Brooke's house

"Okay. Have fun with the guys"

"I will. You have fun too"

"OH, I know I will" Erica said laughing as she closed the door and started walking towards the front door. She didn't knock, but just opened the door and walked into the house. She could see people outside in the backyard and could hear laughter coming from the back of the house. As she turned the corner, she smiled. There standing the kitchen were some of her best friends. Even though she had not grown up as close as the rest of them, they had accepted her into the group with open arms and made her a place.

"ERICA!" Brooke was the first to spot her standing in the doorway. As Brooke ran to hug Erica, Haley, Peyton and Theresa all turned and followed.

"It is so good to see you guys!" Erica said as the group hug disbanded, "Did I miss anything?"

"Just a few games and some food, but we were waiting for you to open Peyt's presents" Brooke said

"Well, let's get to it" Erica said as the group started towards the back sliding door

"Present time" Peyton said as the group walked into the backyard

"Erica!" Karen said as she spotted the young woman and brought her into a hug

"Hey Karen"

"How was your flight?"

"Long and delayed. I hate being late"

"Don't worry, the girls were waiting for you"

"That is what Brooke said," Erica said taking a seat next to Karen as Brooke stood in the middle of the semi circle of chairs.

"Thanks you to everyone for coming" Brooke said, "A lot of work went into making this happen. Haley and I want to thank all of you who had a part in helping us plan this from across the country. And now that Erica has arrived we are going to let Peyton open her presents"

"Well, thanks Brooke" Peyton said sarcastically with a smile

"Here open this one first," Anna said handing her daughter a gift

Peyton took the gift bag from her mother and sat it on the ground as she read the card. A few tears began to roll down her face as she reached over and pulled her mom into a hug. "Thanks Mom"

"Your welcome, sweetheart" Anna said back to her daughter as they broke their hug, "Now open your gift"

Peyton wiped at her tears and reached down into the gift bag at her feet. She pulled out a single piece of paper with a picture of her bassinet on it, "Mom…"

"Your dad and I have been saving that since you were born. It is waiting for you at Karen's. And it is full of goodies"

"Mom, thank you"

"So, that is what that was in the attic" Haley stated causing the group to turn in look at her, "I saw it up there when I was looking for Nathan's baseball card collection in High School. Karen said she was holding it for a friend"

"I guess it is a good thing I never went up there" Peyton replied

"I knew you wouldn't go up there, that is why we hid it there," Anna said laughing at her daughter's expression.

"Okay, next gift" Brooke said moving the baby shower along

"Hey guys" Mouth said as he approached the river court where a game was in full play

"Hey Mouth" Nathan said pausing the game so they could talk to their friend

"Erica get in okay?" Lucas asked as he walked towards the bleachers

"Yea, her flight was delayed an hour, but I just dropped her off at Brooke's"

"What did she say about Nate?" Jake asked

"I didn't tell her. I figured she should find out the way the rest of us did. Plus I really want to see her face"

"Priceless" Skills said

"Josh, this is Mouth. He is a friend of TT's" Trent said sitting down next to the young boy and pointing at Mouth.

"Hi" came the soft reply from the young boy

"Hi, Josh" Mouth said sitting down on the bleacher below the young boy, "Are you ready to be in the wedding?"

"I have to wear a tux" Josh replied a little bit louder than before

"I know. Me too" Mouth replied

"I don't like tuxes"

"We don't either, buddy" Lucas replied, "We are all going to be uncomfortable together"

"I guess" Josh said

"Mouth is going to keep you company while we finish the game, Okay?" Skills said

Josh only nodded

"If you are lucky, he might even let you talk about the game" Jake replied as the guys made their way back onto the court.

"What does he mean talk about the game?" Josh asked Mouth a minute later

"He means calling the shots, telling people what each player is doing"

"What people?" Josh asked looking around

"Well, I guess right now, it would be just you and me, but later there will be more people" Mouth replied

"Thank you guys so very much" Peyton replied after the last present had been opened. "I love everything and it is exactly what I needed"

"We actually have one more present for you" Haley replied

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked

"Well, actually we have a present for Theresa too. We got the same thing for both of you, so is it okay if we give it to T now too?"

"Of course" Peyton replied

Haley pulled out two large cards and handed them to Theresa and Peyton, "Before you open them. This is a gift from all of us. Me, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, Erica and even Skills and Jake and because it is a gift from all of us, it can not be returned. Okay, now open them"

Peyton and Theresa gave each other a questioning look before beginning to open the envelopes

A gasp was heard from both of them as they realized the gift the card held

"You guys…." Peyton said as tears came to her eyes

"This is too much…."Theresa added with tears also

"No, it isn't. This is our collective gift to you guys. Take it and enjoy it" Erica said

"What did they give you?" Wanda asked

"They bought our whole nurseries" Peyton replied

"The crib, dresser, changing table and even a rocking chair" Theresa added

"Oh my goodness" Karen replied as Peyton handed the card with the pictures inside to her

"They will be delivered to the house while you guys are gone on your honeymoon" Brooke said

"How?" Peyton asked

"Don't worry about it. It is all figured out" Haley replied.

"Thank you guys" Theresa said as she handed her card to her mom and stood to hug each the three girls.

"Thank you so much" Peyton said before hugging each of them also

"You are very welcome" Brooke replied, "It was fun"

"So Skills and Jake knew about this?" Peyton asked

"Of course. They are the ones who placed the order for us" Erica said

"Oh, I am going to get Antwon" Theresa said as the group of women laughed

"Okay, now it is time to get ready for Theresa's party" Brooke said, "Tutor girl, can you help me in the kitchen please?"

"Yea" Haley said as she followed Brooke into the house

"I guess we should move the chairs to the other side of the yard" Erica said

"Yea, please, away from the pink." Peyton laughed, "Brooke and her wishful thinking"

"She just wants you to have a girl so she can spoil them rotten" Theresa added

"Why can't you have the girl"

"I am having the boy remember. So, our kids will grow up and get married one day"

"Brooke and her wishful thinking" Peyton replied laughing as they walked across the yard to Theresa's party

"And Chris Scott goes for the win" Mouth shouted as Chris made the winning shot, "And it is good! The crowd goes wild"

"YIPPIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Josh said as he jumped up and down on the ground in front of the bleachers, "YAHOOOOOO!!!"

The guys could not help, but laugh at the young boy as they approached the bleachers to take a breather

"Josh, We just lost" Jake replied

"So, They won. So someone won" Josh replied

"Thanks for the support, buddy" Chris replied sticking his hand out for the young boy to shake

"Not a problem"

"I vote, we split the Scott brothers up" Trent said from his spot, "They are like the dynamic Trio"

"I second that" Skills replied

"There are only two of us. Oh, are you guys scared?" Nathan asked jokingly. "Luke, they lost again," Nathan yelled at his brother who was walking towards the river court with Meredith

"HAHA! That's funny" Lucas replied

"You play professionally. We don't." Jake added

"I don't" Chris replied

"Might as well" Trent said

"Hey Munchkin" Nathan said as Meredith came up to him, "How was school?"

"Boring" Meredith replied sitting down beside him. Nathan laughed, as did the other guys

"Meredith, this is Josh. He is going to be the ring bearer on Saturday. Josh, this is our sister, Meredith. She is going to be the flower girl," Nathan said introducing the two children who both shyly said hi. Lucas and Nathan just looked at each other; they had never known Meredith to be shy.

"I thought you were going to try out," Skills said to Chris going back to the previous conversation

"I thought about it" Chris replied

"I think you should. You are really good," Jake added

"See, it is not just us telling you" Lucas said looking towards his brother

"Yea, okay. I get it. But guys, I don't play anywhere that a scout can come see me" Chris replied, "I only play here and in the driveway at my house"

"Where there is a will, there is a way" Trent said, "Don't give up, if it is meant to be it will happen"

"Whoa, where did that come from?" Skills asked

"Corey" Jake replied, "He used to always say that to me and T when we were younger"

"Okay, time to play again" Nathan said

"Shoot for new teams" Skills added

"Okay, we will shoot for new teams since you don't want to lose again" Lucas replied as the group stood and walked back on to the rivercourt leaving Mouth with Meredith and Josh on the bleachers

"You guys, I can't thank you enough for all of these presents," Theresa said a little while later. Most of the ladies who had come for Peyton's baby shower were also there for Theresa's. Therefore, they were able to start right away. "I can't wait til the baby comes now"

"Makes it that much more real, huh?" Erica asked

"Yea, definitely"

"Thank you everyone for coming" Brooke said standing up

"Thank you for having us. You did a wonderful job" Wanda said, "You too Haley"

"We had a lot of help. Mostly Anna, Sam and Karen." Haley replied

"It was fun" Sam replied, "Maybe one day we will be planning baby showers for you and Brooke at the same time"

"Haha, now you are wishful thinking" Brooke replied picking up a food tray from the table to carry into the house

"Yea, that is for sure" Haley replied picking up a tray also

"They are just so clueless" Lydia replied causing the remaining ladies to laugh

"One day we will have grandchildren" Karen replied

"Yes, one day and probably one day soon" Lydia replied


	13. Meredith Shy?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.**_

_**AN:/ Finally after a couple of years, here is the next chapter of "Looking Forward". I am not sure that there is anyone out there who may still want to read it, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it and happy reading.**_

"Come on guys! Shoot that ball" Josh yelled from the bleachers next to Mouth. He was really getting into the basketball game happening in front of them. Mouth laughed as Meredith sat silent.

Lucas planted his feet and let the ball fly out his hands and "swish". "Game!"

"Okay, I am done. I can't take any more Scott brother beat downs" Jake said as he walked towards the bleachers shaking his head.

"It wasn't that bad. I beat my own brother" Lucas said following behind Jake.

"Yea, the one not in the NBA" Chris said as he sat down on the bleachers.

"What do you think Meredith? Did we beat them at that bad?" Nathan asked his sister as he sat down next to her.

"Maybe just a little" Meredith said so quietly that Nathan barely heard her. Nathan was caught off guard, Meredith was never that quiet. She was usually a ball of energy. Nathan looked at Lucas, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Josh, are you about ready to go find your mom?" Skills asked.

"Okay, but can we come back here again?" Josh asked.

"Sure can. Every day if you want" Trent said.

"Thank you guys again for everything" Peyton said as she and Theresa walked into Brooke's kitchen. "That was so fun"

"You are welcome. We were happy to do it." Haley said from her spot by the kitchen sink. She was working on loading the dishwasher.

"Yea, it was fun. A little bit hectic from across the country, but well worth it." Brooke said.

"I cannot believe you guys bought us our entire nurseries. I am still stunned" Theresa said.

"We wanted to do something as a group and that seemed to be the best thing. You need all of that stuff and now you don't have to buy it yourself." Brooke replied.

"Thank you again" Peyton said as she leaned into hug Brooke

"Hey, has anyone heard from the guys?" Erica asked as she walked into the kitchen with Carey and Sam.

"No, they are probably still at the river court." Haley answered

"I hope Josh is listening to Skills. He is going through the 'I don't have to listen to anyone' stage." Carey said.

"I think Trent was going to meet them over there after he saw our parents. " Theresa said.

"He didn't see them last night?" Carey asked, "I thought that was why he wanted to take the earlier flight instead of coming in with us."

"He didn't think they were going to be here until later this week. He was not very excited when I told him they were already here. I am not sure why he took an earlier flight. I guess I will have to find out" Theresa answered.

Haley just finished loading the dishwasher when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID, "Here's Nathan" she said before hitting the send button, "Hey, we were just talking about you guys"

"Hopefully after you were all talked out about babies" was Nathan's reply.

Haley laughed, "We are just about finished cleaning up. You guys still at the rivercourt?"

"We are heading back now. Everyone still at Brooke's?" Nathan asked

"Yea, the girls are. All the moms left already." Haley replied.

"Tell them to come by here" Brooke said from across the kitchen.

"Brooke said to come here" Haley said into her phone.

"Okay, be there in a few" Nathan said, "Love you"

"Love you too" Haley replied before hitting the end button.

"Aww" Sam said from her seat at the kitchen table.

"What?" Haley said as her face started to turn bright red.

"You two are so cute" Theresa said

"I am so glad they finally got together" Peyton said as she turned to Theresa.

"Me too." Theresa replied, "I just hope Nathan doesn't take as long as Skills did to ask Haley to marry him."

"Who said anything about marriage?" Haley said walking over to take a seat at the table with the others.

"Yea, who is talking marriage?" Brooke asked intrigued.

"No one. No one said anything about marriage." Theresa said, "I was just saying if you guys do decide to get married, I hope Nathan or Lucas doesn't waste anytime"

"Have you guys talked about marriage?" Erica asked.

"It has been mentioned, but not much more than that. I think Lucas & I know we are going to end up married someday or at least I hope so, but it is not a huge priority for us right now. Living in the same state, that is our priority or at least it is mine" Brooke said

"You guys figured out how you are going to do that yet?" Peyton asked

"Nope." Was Brooke's simple reply, "One of us is going to have to move. It will probably be me"

"What about you Haley?" Theresa said.

"We haven't really talked about any of it. However, I think I am going to move to Orlando. I haven't told Nathan yet, but I have already looked into teaching positions. There are a couple available for next school year. It would be so different than what I am used too, but I think it will be worth it to be with Nathan."

"Is it just me or is Meredith acting weird?" Nathan asked Lucas as they walked towards Brooke's house.

"She was fine earlier. Chatty as ever" Lucas replied.

"She was almost shy with Josh. Have you ever seen her shy?" Nathan asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Meredith shy? What! She is a social butterfly like dad." Lucas exclaimed.

"I know that, but she was quiet the whole time at the rivercourt."

"Maybe she is just tired. Mom said she was up in the middle of the night"

"Yea, maybe" Nathan said as the group walked up to Brooke's front door. Skills opened the front door and walked in. "We are here"

"Kitchen" Came Theresa's reply

Nathan closed the front door behind him as the group made their way to Brooke's kitchen.

"Hey guys" Peyton said with a smile on her face, "How was the rivercourt?"

"We got beat. BAD" Jake said as he leaned down to give his fiancée a kiss.

"I told you guys before, you have to split up the Scott brothers" Theresa said smiling.

"You don't mess with a good thing" Lucas said laughing.

"You could have at least let them win a game or two. " Brooke said

"Exactly. Thanks Brooke" Jake replied.

"Okay, next time" Nathan said laughing.

"NATHAN! You are walking!" Erica shouted as she leaned back against the wall to catch herself from falling. The group stood stunned for a minute following Erica's outburst.

"I forgot she didn't know yet" Mouth said as the group started laughing.

"Erica, I think your face was the best" Nathan said as she walked over to hug Erica.

"You knew?" Erica asked Mouth

"Yea, I found out yesterday."

"And you didn't tell me?" Erica was starting to get upset with Mouth and a little embarrassed at her outburst.

"No one knew" Nathan said coming to his friend's defense, "Everyone found out when I saw them for the first time this week. Actually, Mouth found out in the middle of the airport. So did Lucas and Brooke. "

"Oh" Erica simply said before she started laughing

"Josh, did you have fun?" Carey asked her son as he climbed up to sit on her lap.

"Yep." His simple reply.

"Meredith, you okay?" Haley asked, "You are quiet. I expected to see you running across the room at Erica"

"She has been quiet since she got to the rivercourt. I think she is just tired" Nathan replied as Meredith walked over to hug Erica.

"Sorry Erica."

"Sorry? For what?" Erica asked

"For not being so excited to see you. I am excited to see you though"

"There is nothing to be sorry about sweetie. I am excited to see you too Meredith" Erica said as she hugged the young girl.

Haley shot a questioning look towards Nathan who just shrugged, "I guess she didn't sleep well last night"

"Lucas, can we go home?" Meredith asked her brother as she walked towards him.

Lucas looked down at his sister, "Sure Shrimp. It is about dinnertime anyways"

"Where did the time go?" Erica asked as she glanced at her watch, "I guess we should be heading out ourselves"

"Yea" Mouth said

"What time are we getting together tomorrow?" Peyton asked before the group separated

"I guess about 5" Brooke replied, "That sound about right, Haley?"

"Yea that is plenty of time to do what we have planned and still have these ladies home at a decent time"

"Are we getting together for sunrise?" Nathan asked

"I forgot tomorrow was Wednesday" Jake replied.

"What time is sunrise?" Trent asked

"6:42" Nathan replied

"I will probably sleep through it" Trent replied

"If we make it, we make it. If not, well, there is always next time" Chris said.

"Chris will not make it. He will probably sleep right through it" Sam replied

"Yea, probably" Chris replied, "You too"

"You ready Erica?" Mouth asked, " We will try to make it in the morning, Nate"

"Yea, let's go home"

"Bye Guys" Brooke said as she hugged both of them, "Glad to have you both home"

"Bye everyone" Eric a said she and Mouth walked out the front door.

"Josh, you look wiped out. Carey, you do too. " Theresa said to her friend.

"Yea, I am getting tired" Carey replied.

"Yea, let's get everyone home." Skills said, "Trent, you staying with us again or are you going to your parents?"

"I think I am safer with you guys" Trent replied as the group laughed.

"Josh, you ready?" Carey asked her son

"Yea"

"We will see you guys tomorrow" Theresa said as she hugged both Brooke and Haley. "We will try to make sunrise, no promises"

"Okay, good night" Haley said as the group walked towards the front door.

"Brooke, shouldn't your parents be home by now?" Peyton asked noticing that she hadn't seen them yet.

"They decided to go to dinner. They said they would be home later" Brooke replied.

"How would you like to have dinner with me, then?" Lucas asked

"I guess I could do that" Brooke replied laughing.

"Let's go see what mom has planned for dinner and we can decide from there" Lucas said, "You guys about ready to go home?"

"Yea" Sam said

"Haley, Dinner?" Nathan asked

"Sure. My parents weren't expecting me for dinner so they may have gone out too"

"Jake, Peyton?" Lucas asked the other two in the room not staying at the Scott house

"We have plans with mom and dad, but thanks for asking" Peyton replied

"Speaking of that, we need to get over there" Jake added looking at his watch.

"Thanks again you guys for everything" Peyton said as she hugged Brooke and then Haley, "It was perfect"

"We are glad you had fun" Haley said

"We will try to make it in the morning" Jake said as he ushered his fiancée through the doorway.

"Bye" Meredith said

"Bye Meredith" Peyton said before shutting the front door behind her

"Alright, Munchkin, let's go home" Nathan said

"I am going to help Brooke finish up. We will meet you there" Lucas said

"I can do that Lucas" Haley replied

"Go ahead with Nathan. I got this" Lucas said smiling at his best friend, "Could you check on Lulu when you get to the house?"

"Sure" Haley said as she followed Nathan, Chris, Sam and Meredith out the front door.

"Finally. Alone time" Lucas said smiling as he leaned down to kiss Brooke. Brooke laughed as she kissed him back.

When the Scott siblings and Haley arrived at the Scott house, they found Karen working away in the Kitchen.

"Hey guys" Karen said as the back door opened

"Hey Mom" Nathan replied

"Something smells good" Chris said as he walked towards the stove, "What for dinner?"

"Food" Sam replied as she walked towards the living room

Chris rolled his eyes and peer into the pot on the stove, "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you are thinking chicken and dumplings, you would be right." Karen replied as she smiled at Chris. "Haley, you staying for dinner?"

"If you have enough" Haley replied

"Of course, I probably have too much. I never know when you kids are in town who will be coming to dinner. "

"Brooke is coming too" Nathan added

"Good" Karen replied.

"Where's Lulu?" Haley asked, "Luke asked me to check on her"

"She is probably stretched out on the living room floor. She had a busy day" Karen replied

"Got her" Sam called from the living room

Soon after, Brooke and Lucas had arrived and the group sat around the dinner table enjoying their dinner. The dinner conversation was light and fun. Karen smiled as she looked around the table at her children; it was nice to have them home again.

After the kitchen was cleaned and the dishes put away, the group settled in the living room to watch TV. Nathan was sitting in the old recliner with Haley in his lap, Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch next to Meredith who was cuddled up in Karen's lap. Chris & Sam sat on the floor on either side of the couch. Lulu stretched out between them. No could bring themselves to sit in Keith's chair even as the months passed.

"How is your back feeling?" Haley asked Nathan.

"Stiff" Nathan replied, "between sleeping in the tree house and the rivercourt, it is a little sore"

"I can move" Haley said.

"No, stay" Nathan replied

"Tree house floor is not as comfortable as it used to be, huh?" Brooke asked

"No, definitely not" Haley replied

"I remember when you guys used to beg us to be able to sleep up there" Karen said laughing, "I still remember watching you boys, Haley & Peyton walking through the woods with your little sleeping bags and pillows every weekend."

"I can't believe you let us sleep up there all alone" Lucas replied

"You weren't alone." Karen replied, "Larry, John or Keith would crept up there after a while and sleep by the door. They would leave when they heard you start moving."

"We never knew that" Nathan replied

"We wanted you kids to feel independent, but still make sure you were safe. Plus no one could tell you no the first time you guys asked to sleep up there. You were just too cute"

The group laughed.


	14. Sunrise and a choice

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.**_

_**AN:/ Finally after almost a years, here is the next chapter of "Looking Forward". I am not sure that there is anyone out there who may still want to read it, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it and happy reading. **_

Nathan's alarm went off the next morning at 6:15am. He groaned as he turned towards the bedside table to turn it off. He turned over in the bed on his back, looked to his left and smiled. Haley was still fast asleep. She looked so peaceful that Nathan didn't want to wake her, but he knew she wanted to go watch the sunrise this morning. After all, she had decided to stay at the Scott's house the night before so that Nathan could make sure she got up to go.

"Hales" Nathan said softly. No movement. "Haley" a little louder, still no movement. Nathan leaned over and starting rubbing Haley's arm, "Hales". This time he was met with a groan as Haley's eyes fluttered open. "Time to get up"

"Already?" Haley said groggy. "It feels like we just went to bed"

"You are the one who said you wanted to get up for the sunrise" Nathan replied chuckling.

"Oh, It's too early" Haley groaned again before moving to get out of the bed.

Nathan also moved to get up, "I will get Lucas and Brooke"

"Whatever" Haley said as she walked out the bedroom door towards the bathroom.

Nathan could only chuckle. Haley was not a morning person.

"Jake" Peyton said as she turned in their king sized bed to face him.

"I am awake" was Jake's reply

"Do you want to go watch the sunrise?" Peyton asked

"Do you?" Jake asked back

"Yea, I can't remember the last time we watched a sunrise together" Peyton replied smiling.

"Let's go then" Jake said smiling also as he started to move from the bed.

"Luke" Nathan said as he poked his head into Lucas's room. Lucas, who was facing the door opened his eyes and looked at his brother, "Sunrise"

"Okay" Lucas replied before turning in his bed to wake Brooke.

"Why does sunrise have to be so early?" Haley asked as Nathan walked back into his room.

All Nathan could do was laugh. Haley was definitely not a morning person!

A few minutes, the four were dressed and putting their coffee cups in the sink when Karen walked into the kitchen.

"Morning"

"Morning Mom" Nathan replied

"Chris said to wake him up before you leave and he will get Meredith to school" Lucas told his mom. Chris & Sam had decided the night before that they didn't want to go see the sunrise.

"Okay" Karen replied, "You guys have fun"

"We will" Brooke replied

"Come on Lulu" Lucas said as he grabbed the dog's leach and attached it to her collar

"See you later" Haley said as the group headed out the back door.

"Bye" Karen replied before the door shut. She looked out the kitchen window at the four figures walking across the yard and smiled. She spoke quietly, "I hope that our sons are wise enough to make the right decision and keep those two women in their lives forever, Keith".

When the group arrived at the rivercourt they found Theresa, Skills, & Mouth waiting for them.

"Hey guys" Skills said as the group approached.

"Beautiful morning, Huh?" Theresa said which caused Haley to groan

"Hales is not quite awake yet" Nathan replied laughing

"Me neither" Mouth replied

"Erica didn't want to come?" Brooke asked

"No, she said that this was our thing"

"Trent and Carey said the same thing, plus they didn't want to get up this early." Theresa added

"Are Jake & Peyton coming?" Skills asked

"Not sure. They said they would try" Lucas replied

"Talking about us?" Peyton said as she and Jake walked up to the group

"We weren't sure if you guys were going to make it" Nathan replied

"I was already awake" Jake replied, "My body is still on my early morning work schedule"

"Let's get down to the docks, it is almost time" Mouth said as he looked at his watch.

The group walked down to the dock, took a seat and waited. As the sun began to come up across the river, everyone sat quietly each lost in their own world. Haley smiled, today was the day that she would sit down and talk with Nathan seriously about their future. It has been heavy on her mind since the conversation in Brooke's kitchen the day before. The thought were so heavy on her mind, that she hadn't slept very well the night before. Watching the sunset come up with her friends, she realized these moments don't last forever. Brooke was also thinking the same thing, if there is one thing they had learned in the past year, life does not go on forever and you have to make the best of each day. She smiled and leaned into Lucas sitting beside her. Today they would have that conversation they had been avoiding, today was the day they would make the decision that would shape their lives.

An hour later the group walked into to Karen's café and headed towards a table in the corner. Sam was behind the counter and smiled as they walked in, "Hey guys"

"Hey Sam" Lucas replied

"Coffee?"

"Please" Haley replied laying her head down on the table

Sam laughed as she walked over and sat a full cup of coffee in front of Haley, "How was the sunrise?"

"It was so beautiful" Peyton replied.

"Hey Guys" Karen said as she walked out of the back, "How was sunrise?"

"Great" Theresa replied this time

"Good. You guys want some breakfast?"

"Yes, I am starving" Skills replied

"Of course you are. You are always hungry" Mouth said

"Usual for everyone?" Karen asked followed by a chorus of "yes" from the group

Karen walked towards the kitchen as Chris walked through the door.

"Morning" Chris said as he pulled a chair over and sat with the group

"Good Morning" Lucas replied

"Meredith get up okay?" Nathan asked. He was still a little worried about her after she was so quiet yesterday afternoon.

"Yea, chatty as ever. I don't know how anyone can be so happy first thing in the morning"

"She is a happy girl" Brooke replied

"She reminds me of you" Lucas said smiling at Brooke

"Oh Broody" Brooke said smiling back

"I need a girlfriend" Chris said causing the group to laugh

"You will find someone someday" Sam said as she walked up to the table with coffee for the rest of the group.

"Thanks Sam" Chris replied, "You too"

"Nah, guys are too much trouble" Sam replied smiling so her brothers knew she was joking

"Breakfast" Karen said walking towards the table and sitting the plates in front of the group.

"Thanks Mom" Nathan said.

After breakfast had been eaten, Skills turned to Theresa, "You want to go home and take a nap?"

"You are going to need all your energy for tonight" Brooke said smiling towards Theresa

"We told Trent we would be by your house this morning, Jake needs to pick up Josh for his tux fitting" Peyton said, "Mouth, can you call Erica and see if she can meet me at the dress shop?"

"Sure" Mouth said getting up from the table

"I hope Carey is awake" Theresa replied, "I forgot she hadn't been fitted for her dress yet"

"I am sure that the dress will fit fine" Brooke said, "Ours all did"

"I know. That is what I am worried about." Theresa replied

"Theresa seems to think that everything has gone too smoothly and that something has to go wrong" Peyton said

"Nothing will go wrong" Brooke said, "We won't let it."

"Erica said she will meet you at the bridal shop in about 30 minutes" Mouth said returning to the table.

"I guess we need to get going" Jake replied standing up from the table. He walked around the counter and stuck a $20 bill into Meredith's can before walking back towards the group. "Ready?"

"River court later?" Skill asked

"Yea, we will see you there" Lucas replied

"Meet here at 5" Brooke said before Theresa & Peyton walked out the door

"I am not sure about you guys, but I could take a nap" Mouth said yawning.

"Yea, me too" Haley replied

Nathan laughed as he stood and offered a hand to Haley, "Come on."

Haley took his hand and let him pull her from her chair, "Bye guys"

"Do you want me to take Lulu home?" Nathan asked Lucas

"Nah. I think she is enjoying herself" Lucas said as he looked at his dog curled up on an old blanket in the far corner of the café away from the customers and food, watching. "She is people watching"

"Go get some sleep, Haley, I need my partner in crime tonight" Brooke said

"I will meet you here a few minutes before 5" Haley replied as she and Nathan walked out the door

"I think I am going to go check out the old arcade" Mouth said, "See if they have anything new in"

"I will join you" Chris said as he and Mouth stood from their seats, "Bye Sis"

"Bye" Sam replied from behind the counter

"Is Sam working here?" Brooke asked, "I thought they only came to Tree Hill once a month"

"She helps mom out when she is here. Sam says it gives her something to do. Chris has the rivercourt and she has the café" Lucas replied

"I bet mom appreciates the extra help"

"Yea, she does."

"Let's go down the beach" Brooke said as she stood and called Lulu

"Okay" Lucas said as he also stood, "Bye Mom"

"Bye guys" Karen said as she came walking from the back

When Nathan & Haley arrived at the Scott house, Haley made a beeline for Nathan's bedroom; she only stopped to take off her shoes before getting under the covers. Nathan followed and laughed as he took off his shoes and sat down on the bed turning on the TV.

"Hales?"

He didn't get a response. He smiled as he laid back against his headboard and started flipping the channels.

Brooke and Lucas walked along the beach for a while just enjoying the weather and laughing as Lulu tried to chase the waves.

"She is having a blast" Brooke said

"Yea, she loves the water. She is a golden retriever"

"Can we sit? There is something I want to talk to you about." Brooke said

"You okay?" Lucas said as he and Brooke sat down on the sand.

"Yea, I am okay. I just think that we need to talk about us"

"Okay. What about us?" Lucas asked, "I think things are great between us"

"They are" Brooke said. She let out a sigh before she continued, "Lucas, I am tired of the distance between us. I am tired of the phone calls to work out our schedules and figuring out who is going to fly across the country that weekend. I am tired of being apart all time. I want us to be together all time. I want us to come home to the same house every night."

"Brooke…" Lucas started

"Let me finish" Brooke said, "I am so tired of the distance that I want to move to Charlotte"

Lucas didn't know what to say. They had talked about closing the distance between them, but they had never talked about who would move.

"Brooke, I don't want you to give your career. You love working in the fashion industry"

"Lucas, as much as I love my job, I love you more and we both know that we cannot stay together forever living on separate sides of the country. Even now, we both have noticed that our relationship is not what we both want it to be. Don't get me wrong, I love our time together, but long distance relationship can only take so much before the distance pulls it apart. I don't want that. I want us to be together forever, I want us to have what our friends have, and I want us to be the ones getting married someday." Brooke stopped and looked towards Lulu and as she spoke she didn't take her eyes off the dog, who was happily chasing the waves "I realized something this morning watching the sunrise. Life doesn't go on forever and we have to make the best of each day. I want those days to be with you"

"See, I told you" Peyton said as Erica and Carey showed off their bridesmaids dresses to the two brides. "I told you that they would fit"

"Okay, you were right" Theresa replied letting out a breathe she didn't know she had been holding

"Feel better now?" Peyton asked

"Yea, I think so. I still got that feeling in the pit of my stomach"

"Come on T. You gotta relax" Carey said, "You are getting married in three days. You are suppose to be happy at this time in your life, not stressed out"

"I know. I just don't want anything to ruin our day"

"Nothing will. Remember Brooke said she wouldn't let it" Peyton replied causing Theresa to start laughing

"I think Brooke is more excited about our wedding than we are" Theresa replied

"Yea, probably. Now that she and Lucas are together, she is getting that wedding itch"

"Thank you Peyton" Theresa said as she turned to hug her friend, "I wouldn't want to share this day with anyone else"

"You two stop before you ruin my makeup" Erica said as she dabbed her eyes.

"Aww, come here" Theresa said pulling Erica into a hug

Nathan's phone rang just as he was starting to doze off to sleep; he grabbed the phone hitting the silence button as not to wake Haley. The caller id read, 'Coach'. Nathan quickly got out of the bed, hitting the send button as he quietly walked out of the room.

"Hey Coach"

"Scott. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, just watching some TV"

"Well, I thought about your call yesterday and I made some calls to Denver and Seattle."

"And?"

"Unfortunately, it doesn't look like we are going to be able settle on a trade. I am sorry, Nathan."

"I appreciate you trying coach. I knew it was a long shot, but it didn't hurt to ask"

"Do you still plan on renewing your contract?" Coach Jackson asked seriously

"Honestly coach, I think I am going to have to get back to you on that. I think there is someone that I need to talk to first before I can give you my final answer"

"I understand. We were not expecting an answer until next week anyways. You enjoy the rest of your week with your family and we will see you next week."

"Thanks Coach. I will come by Monday with my decision"

"Nathan, whether you decide to take this contract or not, I want you to know that you are one hell of a basketball player and I have enjoyed being your coach all these years. I know this past year has been very difficult for you, but you have handled yourself with great strength and a can do attitude. I am proud of you."

"Thanks coach. That means a lot. I will see you next week"

"See you then" Coach said before hanging up his phone.

Nathan hit the end button on his phone and sat down on the living room couch. He only had two options, sign a new contract with the Orlando Magic or quit the NBA. He knew he didn't want to do the latter, but if that was the only way to be with Haley. Then, he would do it. He would quit the NBA.


	15. A relationship over?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of it characters places or such. I am simply borrowing them.**_

_**AN:/ Here is the next chapter of "Looking Forward". I found myself completely inspired lately and I just can't stop writing this story. Hope you enjoy it and happy reading. Please review. I love the feedback.**_

"Brooke…" Lucas started to say as he sat on the beach looking into Brooke's eyes, "Brooke, I don't want you to give up the job that you love and move across the country for me. I can try to get traded to a California team or I can retire."

"Lucas, no." Brooke stated sternly, "I am not letting you give up your dreams. Plus you would never be happy so far away from mom and Meredith. This is what I want; I want to be with you in this time zone. I am just not sure how you feel about it."

"Brooke, I would love to wake up every morning with you beside me. I would love to not come home to my house, but our house together. I just don't want you to give up something you love and end up living in Charlotte, miserable. "

"I am miserable now. If anything this move will make me so much happier. I can always find a job, something that I love. Who knows maybe I can get a job with Simon"

Lucas laughed, "Yea, you did handle the press pretty well at the hospital that day. Simon was impressed."

"Luke, I want us to be together. "

"I do too, Brooke. I do too."

They sat silent for a few minutes, both lost in their own thoughts as Lulu continued to happily chase the waves. Brooke wasn't too happy with the outcome of their conversation. It felt like they had the same conversation more times than she wished to count and yet nothing had been settled. As of this moment, she was still going back to San Diego on Sunday with no plans of leaving.

"How did the tux fitting go?" Peyton asked Jake when he came walking through their door a few minutes later.

"Great. Josh complained less than the guys had." Jake said laughing, "His tux has to be adjusted just a little, but it will be ready for Saturday"

"Good. I can let Theresa know that she can stop worrying."

"Theresa will not stop worrying until she is walking out of the reception hall and off on her honeymoon."

"I know, but she starting to rub off on me. I have been the cool headed one and now I am starting to worry that something is going to go wrong."

"Peyt, nothing is going to go wrong. Brooke won't let it" Jake said as he smiled.

Peyton smiled, "Yea I know."

"Any idea what the girls have planned for tonight?"

"It is Brooke. It could be extreme and over the top or Haley could have stepped in and it can be mellow and calm"

"My vote is extreme and over the top."

"Yea, I think you are right" Peyton said laughing, "but I know it won't be boring"

Nathan was still sitting on the couch in a daze when Chris and Mouth walked through the back door and into the living room.

"Hey Nate" Chris said pulling his brother from his thoughts.

"Hey guys. How was the arcade?"

"Same as it was last year" Mouth stated sitting down in the older recliner. "I don't think they are ever going to update the games they have"

Nathan laughed.

"Where's everyone else?" Chris asked sitting down on the couch.

"Haley went back to bed and I haven't seen anyone else since we left the café"

"You okay, Nate?" Mouth asked, "You seem a little out of it"

"Yea, I am fine."

"There you are" Haley said as she came walking down the hallway

Nathan looked up and smiled at her, "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you"

"That's okay. I feel better now that I have gotten a little more sleep. I didn't sleep too well last night"

"You sure? I think you might have been snoring"

"Oh be quiet" Haley said swatting at Nathan which made him chuckle. "I do not snore"

"Sure Hales" Mouth said

"I do not snore" Haley said again looking at Mouth.

"Okay fine" Mouth said holding his hands up in defense, "You don't snore… All the time"

The guys laughed as the front door opened saving Mouth from Haley's wrath.

"Hey" Erica said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Erica, do I snore?" Haley asked

"I wouldn't know" Erica answered honestly, "I don't think we have ever slept in the same room together"

"Ask Lucas. I am sure he will be able to answer you" Chris added.

"He will say I do just because Nathan does."

"Sleep okay?" Mouth asked Erica as she leaned down to give him a kiss.

"Yea, the house was so quiet that I probably could have slept all day if you hadn't called reminding me about the dress fitting. Nothing like New York"

"That is because there was no one walking on the floor above you" Mouth stated indicating their eight floor apartment in New York.

"I am not sure I could live in the hustle and bustle of New York" Haley said, "It seems too loud for me especially in an apartment. "

"I didn't think I could either," Mouth replied, "but you get used to it. However, it is nice to come home to Tree Hill where everything is slow moving and quiet"

"If you want slow moving and quiet, you picked the wrong week to come home" Nathan said

Mouth laughed, "Yea I know"

"What time is the bachelor party for Jake tonight?" Chris asked

"I didn't know you guys were having a bachelor party for Jake" Haley stated

"Well, we figured since you ladies were going out for Peyton and Theresa that we should something for Jake and Skills. Nothing big, just the guys hanging out really."

"Oh" Haley replied

"We figured we just get together the same time as they do. I think you guys are meeting at the café at 5, right?"

"Yea and if anyone is late, I think Brooke might leave them behind." Erica said laughing.

Brooke stood from her spot in the sand and looked out at the ocean. She couldn't sit there any longer. The more she sat there the angrier she became. Angry at what? She wasn't sure. Maybe at herself for not getting her point across better or at Lucas for not saying anything. He had hardly acknowledged her statement that she would move to Charlotte. She had made the decision to leave her job and her life in San Diego and move across the country to be with him and he didn't say anything other than he didn't want her to leave her job. She couldn't help, but wonder if there was something more going on that Lucas wasn't telling her. Maybe the past few months had done more damage to their relationship than she realized. Maybe it was too late to save their relationship; it was already too far gone. She shook her head trying to shake the thoughts, but they wouldn't go away. Was their relationship already doomed?

"I am going to head home and take a shower." Brooke said looking down at Lucas who was still sitting in the sand, "I will see you later"

"Okay" was all Lucas said.

Brooke looked at him one last time before walking away down the beach.

'Idiot' Lucas said to himself. 'You are such an idiot. "Okay" that is all you could say' Lucas brought his hands to his face and rub his eyes. His mind going a mile a minute repeating the words that Brooke had said. '… I want to move to Charlotte'. Why wasn't he more excited or happy about that? She was giving up everything in San Diego for him and he didn't know what to say or how to feel about it. Did he want Brooke to move to Charlotte? Yes, it was something that had come up in many conversations over the last several months, well not necessarily her moving to Charlotte, but one of them moving. The decision had finally been made and yet he wasn't sure it was the right one.

"Lulu, come here Girl" Lucas yelled as he stood from his spot in the sand. Lulu didn't pay him much attention so Lucas whistled. "Lulu" he called again. This time the dog came running towards him. Lucas hooked her leash to her collar and started walking away from the ocean. Away from that spot in the sand.

"I think it is about time for me to go home and pull myself together" Haley stated a few minutes later standing to her feet from her spot on the couch.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Nathan asked

"Nah. I will see you later tonight" Haley stated before leaning down to give Nathan a kiss.

"Yea, I think I am going to be heading out myself. I could use a nap before our festivities tonight" Mouth stated trying to hide a yawn.

Erica laughed before pulling Mouth from the recliner, "Let's get you home for your power nap"

"See you guys in a little while" Nathan said as the trio walked out the front door.

"Rivercourt?" Chris asked after the door had closed

"Yea, rivercourt." Nathan answered, "I could you a good game of one on one to blow off some steam"

"Let me change my clothes" Chris said standing and walking down the hall.

Nathan was alone again with his thoughts. What the hell was he going to do? Why did this have to be so difficult? Nathan groaned laying his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Hey Brooke" Karen said as the door to the café opened

"Hey"

"Where's Lucas?" Karen asked

"I am not sure. I left him at the beach. I was going home to take a shower and realized I needed another cup of coffee" Brooke said before sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Here you go" Sam said sitting a cup of steaming coffee in front of Brooke.

"Thanks Sam"

"Brooke, you okay?" Karen asked with a concerned look

"Yea, I am fine. I think I am just tired. We got up way too early this morning" Brooke said sipping the coffee. "A little pick me up and I should be fine"

"Okay" Karen replied

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Sam asked leaning across the counter towards Brooke.

Brooke smiled, "You will just have to find out like everyone else"

"Don't worry Sam" Karen said smiling, "If Brooke Davis is planning the party, you are guaranteed to have fun"

Brooke smiled before sipping at her coffee. She was determined to have a great time tonight, but first she needed to talk to someone.

When Chris and Nathan got to the rivercourt, they found Lucas already there shooting free throws.

"Hey Lucas" Chris said when they were close enough for Lucas to hear

"Hey guys" Lucas replied catching the ball on a bounce

"Dude, what did you do to your dog?" Nathan asked indicting Lulu who was spread out in the grass beside the bleachers fast asleep

"We went down to the beach. She wore herself out chasing waves and anything else that moved"

"Where's Brooke?" Chris asked

"She said she was going home to take a shower and get ready for tonight"

"You alright, Luke?" Nathan asked, "You seem upset about something"

"Nah, I am fine. Just got a lot on my mind"

"Yea, I know that feeling"

"Well, since you two need to blow off some steam why don't you play first. I got winner" Chris said walking towards the bleachers to sit down.

"You okay Nate?" Lucas asked, pointing the question back towards his brother

Nathan hesitated, of course he wasn't okay. "Not really"

"Whats up?"

Nathan again hesitated, might as well fill Lucas in. "Coach called" 

"And?"

"The other teams that he called are not interested in a trade. So, I have two options; re-sign with the team or retire from playing basketball all together."

"I am sorry Nate."

"Yea, me too. I am not sure what to do. I don't want to make Haley move, but I don't want to give up my basketball career."

"Have you talked to Haley about it yet?"

"No, I didn't want to ruin her day. Plus she didn't think I would know anything until next week anyways"

"Nathan, I think you need to tell her. You guys need to get all this straightened out before you leave Tree Hill on Sunday. You need to know where your relationship is going to go next. Is someone moving or has your relationship reached the end of its road. You need to make the next decision about your relationship and life together"

"Are you talking to me or are you talking to yourself?" Nathan asked looking back at his brother

Lucas hesitated now, "Both" he answered.

Haley had just finished getting dressed after her shower when her phone rang

"Hey party animal." Haley said laughing

"Hey" came Brooke's flat reply

"What's wrong?" Haley asked immediately

"Are you busy right now?" Brooke asked

"No, you okay?"

"No, not really. I need someone to talk to and I think you might be the only one who will understand."

"Where are you?"

"I just got home. I was going to take a shower"

"Okay, I will be there in 20 minutes"

"Thanks Hales" Brooke replied

"You're welcome" Haley said before ending the call and sitting her phone down on the bed.

Haley had a feeling what Brooke wanted to talk about. The same thing that had been on her mind since Nathan walked into her school last Friday. Where was their relationship going to be headed by Sunday, this week had to be the turning point in their relationship.

"Whats up my boys?" Skills yelled as he walked towards the rivercourt.

Nathan and Lucas both put on their 'happy' faces and turned toward their friends, "Hey Skills" Nathan said

"So, you guys decide to come out here and you don't even call me"

"We figured you would show up eventually" Lucas replied

"Yea, that's true. I have too much time on my hands this week"

"You are suppose to take off work the week after your wedding not before" Chris said as he walked towards the other three from the bleachers

"Shoot, the boss lady made me take off the week before and after. Told me that I need a double vacation since no could tell when I took my last one"

"Yea, that sounds like mom" Lucas said laughing.

"I am surprised you listened to her. I figured you would have gone in anyways" Nathan stated

"I was going to until I found out that she told all my guys to call her if I even called the shop to check on things."

"She just wants you to enjoy your wedding week and your wife and not worry about work" Lucas stated

"Enough about me. Are we going to be play some ball or what?"

"Shoot for teams" Nathan said taking the basketball from his brother and letting it fly through the air

Twenty minutes later, Brooke was opening her front door for Haley. Haley smiled as she pulled Brooke into a hug closing the front door behind her. "What's wrong B. Davis?"

"Hales, I think it is time that Lucas and I faced the facts. We are not going to be able to make this work. I think I need to break up with Lucas"


End file.
